Immortal Summer
by Danica Loy
Summary: Better Summary inside, Kai and his family take a vacation away from their snowy Russian home, everyone is searching for something, what is Kai searching for? Can he find it in a certain small Chinese boy? Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beyblade that may appear in this story. However, I do own any original characters that may pop up, unless I say otherwise.

Warning: Yaoi pair- KaixRei

Summary: Summer Rain. It is so refreshing as it falls upon the quenched Earth. It wets the ground, renewing it for a new day. Even if the land becomes dry and hard and bitter, the rain will always be there to bring life to it, a reason to continue to live, Immortal Rain.

Please enjoy, and Review if you can. I love reading them.

--

**Immortal Summer**

_1__st__ Summer_

The wealthy Hiwatari family could go anywhere and do anything. For this family, it's true what people say, 'money does talk' and especially for the Hiwatari family, money had a loud voice. They lived in a lavish mansion deep in the snowy tundra of Moscow, Russia. However, money can also make a person cold and hard, and the Hiwatari family was no exception. Each and every member cared for nothing except money and power, and finding new strategies to gain more power and wealth. They were all as cold as the eternal winter in which they lived.

However, one Hiwatari was one of the lucky few. Kenji had found something none of his ancestors had ever attempted to find. He found summer. The warmth that flooded his heart and it made him feel something in his heart, which he thought he didn't even possess. And what did he do next? Of course, he married her.

His wife loved summer. The result of the work of spring, bringing flowers into full bloom, giving back the life and color to all living things that winter had destroyed. She had observed her husband's family and realized she did not want her children to grow up without knowing the warmth of summer, and so every year, the Hiwatari Family escaped from the desolate world of snow and harsh cold and traveled south into the warm China countryside.

The tall evergreen trees swayed in the refreshing, late spring cool breeze as the bright warm sun shown down its rays between the wisps of white fluffy clouds. The rays heated the green earth. Everything was at peace.

Suddenly, the peace was disturbed. The tall canopy branches of the forest nearby whipped wildly across the blue sky. Leaves were scattered and thrown away, cast aside and forgotten to the wind, which lashed out around the intruding cold silver private jet. The steel contraption indented its heavy wheels into the soft green grass, and everything seemed to grow tense and the sun hid behind the thin clouds casting a cold shadow over the warm land.

Taking a chance, the sun peaked its light out just as two figures emerged from the plane. One seemed to be no older than sixteen had short silver windblown hair and dark aquamarine eyes. The young man stretched his sore limbs from sitting in a cramped plane for several hours. This young Hiwatari was well-muscled all around. He trained his body everyday. In high school, he would be on the wrestling team; except that the coach was worried, for during one practice the young man had severely hospitalized his sparring opponent. The young man needed to learn to control his strength as well as his temper.

"Bryan!" The second figure stepped from the plane. With an assured grin, he leaped nimbly from the top of the steps. Dark aqua eyes turned, watching his young, eleven year old brother flip and twirl through the air. The youth made his dismount on the grass striking an Olympic pose. "Perfect landing, did you see brother?" An excited grin glowed on his face as he turned his bright ice blue gaze toward Bryan. The older boy only nodded as the eager red head latched playfully onto his arm.

Bryan looked away, closing his eyes to hide his normal stone cold glare. He didn't usually like people touching him or being so close. Bryan was one who needed his private space as a loner, but this was his younger brother, his family. Bryan promised himself years ago to protect that innocent nature that he knew Tala possessed, which made him so wild and crazy.

"You did well." Bryan murmured, hoping his voice didn't sound too harsh.

"But you need to keep working if you want to be the best!" A hard deep cut through the air, and sent a late winter chill over the land. The sun disappeared once again behind the clouds as if afraid of the being seen by eyes of coal, a face frozen in anger and annoyance, and his long stringy gray hair fell over his shoulders.

"Now father, please we are all here for vacation and relax during the summer." The old man's eldest son watched as his father merely grunted, eyeing his son and Kenji's family from the corner of his eye before stalking away from the jet plane and toward the family's summer mansion.

"You're right though my dear, children should be allowed to be children during the short time they are. Boys go ask for a snack from the kitchens, and by then your bags will in your rooms ready to unpack." An angelic soft voice floated from behind Kenji. He turned only to pull the most beautiful woman into his embrace. Over her husband's broad shoulder, her crimson eyes smiled as she watched her two children run off inside. Turning her gaze back to her beloved, she smiled reaching a frail hand to touch his cheek, which he leaned in to. Immediately, the sun broke through the clouds, brighter than ever, warming and bringing color back to the summer land.

Kenji Hiwatari held his lovely wife close as they stepped away from the plane. He leaned in close to kiss her again, but an impatient squirm within Natsumi's arms broke their embrace and the couple let out a quiet laughter as anxious and longing bright red eyes stared up at them. Kenji loved all his children as much as his wife, but there was something special about Kai, his youngest son. Aside from his unruly hair, Kai and Natsumi were nearly mirror images of each other; the same light blue hair, the same innocent red eyes that had the ability to change suddenly with their emotions. Natsumi was Kenji's whole world and their children embellished her beauty.

With his bulky arm his beloved's petite waist and the man servants in tow carrying the numerous cases of leather bound luggage, they proceeded happily toward their charming and modest, yet still elaborate manor (It only had 10 extra rooms). It was like a castle out of a fairytale. White stone all around glistened as it was bathed in the sun's warm rays making the statues of animals and angels sparkle. These statues lined the castle as well as the front wall that surrounded it. They guarded it and protected the inhabitants inside.

The thing that attracted the youngest Hiwatari's attention and made little Kai reach up his arms from his mother's embrace to a majestic painting above the main archway which the family passed under. The painting was of a majestic phoenix with crimson that stretched across the sky. Bright embers sprayed over the land igniting everything in sight. Flames destroyed everything in its path as the beautiful bird created its own world.

Later that afternoon, the two brothers played a small game of soccer (only with no goal posts). Each one keeping the ball for themselves as long as they could, showing off their skills, until the other stole it away.

"Here you are Madam."

Natsumi turned and kindly smiled from her chair on the back cobblestone porch as the young, twenty year old, brunette maid set down the silver platter with a full pitcher and five cups of iced tea and apple juice on the small exquisitely carved wooden table.

"Thank you Danielle, tell me do you know when my husband will be able to join his family."

Natsumi looked at the girl with a calm gaze, but her eyes were twinkling with anxiety. Danielle, seeing this, put her head down and hesitated a long moment.

"I know not, ma'am. He and Lord Voltaire are in a discussion and wish to not be disturbed for anything."

Mrs. Hiwatari frowned. Her hand waved away a few silk ribbon blue strands from her vision. Voltaire always stole her beloved away during their moments alone or time with their family. She wanted her sons to know and love their father, not as a figure of power, but as she knew him; a good-hearted man who possessed a deep love for all he cared for. Turning her red eyes upward, she smiled at her precious sons, Bryan and Tala, playing their game. Suddenly her eyes widened in a panic. She stood and called out, "Bryan! Tala!" Hearing their mother's voice lace with worry, this made the boys freeze their game and look toward the porch. "Where is your brother?"

Indeed, glancing across the wide, spacious yard, young Kai Hiwatari was no where in sight.

***

The young boy had made it out beyond the manor walls. He had found a hole beneath the stone barrier that had been dug out, it was just big enough for his small body to squeeze through. Bright red eyes stared over the peaceful landscape. The silver tipped mountain range reached peaks high into the heavens of the cloudy sky until they disappeared, making the land and sky appear as one. Trees lust with green trim covered the field as tall blades of golden grain tickled the little boy's blue painted cheeks. His older brother, Tala, had told him it was one of the rules of their game. _The youngest had to paint his face._ Of course, being too young to know any better little Kai did as he was told. The toddler wandered around the relaxing scene all the while his hand was raised shielding his eyes from the sun's rays. This new place was so much brighter and different than home.

As Kai wandered around with wide-eyed observance taking in every instance of the vibrant colors, he didn't notice the curious shadow that trailed him from the cluster of trees. The boy soon came to the edge of a large lake nearly the size of Russia (to a five year old little boy). Kai came closer to the water, his toes barely touching the small waves. The wind shifted skimming the waves across the water's surface. Suddenly, a force behind Kai pushed him forward, and with nothing to grab onto he gasped and belly flopped into the water disturbing the constant flow of ripples. A few moments later Kai bolted up on his hands and knees, drenched from head to toe. He shook his hair of the water that dripped down his face.

Just then, a soft, airy giggle made Kai turn to catch bright golden eyes staring down at him.

"I'm sorry," the boy spoke through his giggling, "I saw someone really scary standing right here. He was really scary!" Kai looked over the small figure, which must have been about his age, dressed in an immaculate white Chinese tunic and dark blue pants, all the while contrasting black hair flowed like silk down to his elbows. As he continued, the boy made wild gestures with his hands illustrating what he was saying. "The scary person was tall and he had scary red eyes and blue hair! Oh, and he had scary blue claws on his face!"

Kai simply stared at the boy with wonderment and shock, then his face pouted and his eyes glared icily at the boy.

"That was me, you idiot!"

"Really?" The boy placed his petite hand under his chin and studied Kai for a long moment, and after a long pause of awkward silence he spoke up, "You don't have scary claws on your face.

Kai looked down to see his reflection in the calming surface water. He noticed the water had cleaned his chubby 'baby-fat' face of the blue paint. The boy however just continued, "Besides, you look a lot cuter than that guy!" The boy added with wide grin on his face.

"Whatever; just help me out." Young Kai growled lowly, holding out his hand.

The other boy just smiled wide and shook his head, "you didn't say the magic word!"

Kai stared at the boy, confused. What kind of word was that? There was no such thing as magic. The boy then realized after studying the wet boy's cute confused face. "You know it, don't you? Doesn't your mommy make you say it?"

Being the proud little Hiwatari he was, Kai ignored the annoying boy and started to pull himself up but his footing lost its grip on the slippery mossy rock hidden beneath the water. Kai let out a cry as he fell back again, but there was no splash. He opened his eyes to see himself held up by the hand. The little boy was balanced one of the flat stepping stones near the water's edge. The boy continued to grin.

"You're clumsy aren't you?"

Kai gave another glare at the boy's light-hearted laughter. "No, my name is Kai."

The boy's face brightened and he released a sigh he appeared to be holding, "Really? My name is Rei! Now we're not strangers anymore, so we're friends!" In his excitement, Rei threw up his arms and the force threw Kai against Rei causing them both to tumble backward and land heavily on the soft grass. Kai stared down at Rei, wanting to ask if the boy was insane. However, his eyes betrayed him hoping that the boy was not hurt. Rei saw the look within red eyes, but ignored it and turned his warming face away and mumbled.

"Could you get off me please? You're heavy…and wet."

Kai quickly scurried to his feet and Rei did the same. They brushed themselves off of any dirt. Kai used his shirt to dry himself the best he could.

"Thank you…" Kai muttered.

Thanks to sensitive hearing, Rei heard and his whole brightened like the North Star. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Why?" Kai couldn't understand why a complete stranger he had just met was being so friendly toward him.

"…because we're friends, silly," Rei laughed, "That's what friends do, right?"

Kai shrugged, he didn't know. This was the first time the young Russian had ever met someone that wasn't part of his family in some way. His mother and father were very protective of him. Kai wondered if this is what it would be like at school. He was going to start first grade at the end of the summer, so his mama said.

Before he could say anything though, Kai found himself being pulled by the arm toward the dark maze of trees. Rei pulled Kai behind him as the boy skipped ahead happily. Then he turned to face his new friend with pleading golden eyes.

"Kai-chan, I need your help. I was playing with my new kite but the wind took and I can find it now. Will you help me look for it?"

Kai was still hesitant as he tried to pull his arm from the surprisingly tight grip. "You don't know me."

"But I want to know you." Rei replied quickly, "You seem nice, and this way we can be even better friends." Rei gave Kai a genuinely kind smile and wrapped his petite arms around his new friend.

Still unsure of the boy's confusing logic, the young five year old remembered the words of his mother while he was back home in Russia watching the neighborhood kids playing in the snow from the window of his warm room.

_She knelt down behind him to wrap a white scarf around his neck. "Can't you come with me, mama?" The little boy whimpered, his tiny hands trembling. His mother, however, just chuckled light-heartedly seeing her son's cute face. "Now my sweet Kai, there are some things, however scary they may be, you must learn to face on your own. But remember, once you have friends, you won't have to be afraid. You won't be alone." She kissed his forehead, "Now go, have fun. I or one of your brothers will come to call you to dinner in a few hours."_

Rei said he was a friend, his mother said making friends was good. So, this was okay. Kai slowly returned the small hug putting his arms around Rei.

"Let's find your toy, okay, my friend?" Kai smiled looking at his new friend and Rei's bright face stared back.

Hand in hand, the two young boys spent the day, no cares or worries of the real world troubled them. For a moment, they had the world to themselves, making their own choices. No one could take this away from them. This world was their secret promise.

For hours they played, until the sun began to touch the mountains' peaks. Rei burst through the forest and into the open field, running and laughing happily. Kai gave chase, following just behind with a smirk on his face. With a boost of speed, the young Russian boy caught up to Rei and pushed the boy to the ground. He had to get some revenge for earlier when Rei pushed him in the water, was Kai's reasoning. Rei rolled onto his back laughing hard. Kai collapsed beside Rei, trying to catch his breath. They stared up at the sky for awhile, daydreaming and remembering of the past few hours they spent together. It had been so much fun.

Both were breathing heavily. Rei had curled up like small kitten. His small fists clutched Kai's long scarf, pulling it closer, hugging it like a favorite blanket. His whole body was shaking and his breathing soon became a raspy tone. Kai tried to tug his scarf away, but this only made Rei hold on tighter. They played tug-a-war for a while, until a familiar voice penetrated the air, interrupting the children's fun.

"Kai, Where are you?!"

The boy in question sat up. He knew that voice. With a final hard tug, he yanked his scarf away from Rei, whom had apparently fallen asleep, curled up in a ball on the soft bed of grass.

"Kai!"

It was Tala's voice calling for him again, urgently. Kai clambered to his feet and was about to run off toward his brother's call when a small hand grasped tightly to his pant leg. Red eyes looked down to lock with tired and sad golden eyes pleading silently with him not to leave yet.

"I'll come back and play tomorrow."

Kai knelt down beside the young boy and took hold of Rei's hand to give him a promising squeeze and a kind smile.

Though not completely satisfied, Rei let go of Kai's hand and watched with a longing gaze as his best friend ran off and soon, in the distance, into the arms of a taller red head boy. With a smile and the promise of tomorrow, young Rei closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber on the warm grass.

+To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed. The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to write the next chapter…I was extremely unmotivated typing this chapter. I got a quarter through writing when I couldn't write and had to go directly to typing, and I could only write a scene at a time, it was frustrating! And I had to be in a certain mood….and with my Chemotherapy and shit, my moods are shifting rapidly. Yes, I was diagnosed with cancer, happy? I finally told fanfiction people.**

**Author Note:**** The game I have Kai and Rei playing in this is a real game; it IS called "Ultimate Croquet'. It was invented by my little 9 year old cousin. And yes, the rules are even more confusing than what I wrote; I just wrote what I could pull from memory.**

**So a ****Disclaimer****, I do not own the Beyblade characters; only the OCs that may appear, such as Rei's parents and Kai's parents. I also don't own the game 'Ultimate Croquet' that belongs to my cousin.**

**Now enjoy the next chapter.**

**And Happy Valentine's Day!**

_**2**__**nd**__** Summer**_

Many memorable years went by, and Kai continued to amaze himself at how clever he was getting every time he snuck away from the mansion to play with Rei on the other side. (Though he had to make the secret tunnel a little larger each summer) The kids played for hours their childish games until the red sun touched the mountain tops in the west. Some days, Rei would bring along a few toys to play with from his home. When his mother and father took one of their rare trips into the city, they would often come back with a new toy or game for him and his brothers and sisters. Rei's favourite game was called 'Ultimate Croquet'.

One day, the young eight year old Hiwatari entered the familiar open field when he suddenly tripped, landing flat on his face. Resting on his elbows, crimson eyes looked back to glare at the obtrusive thing only to find his foot had gotten snagged on a small white arch-shaped wire gate stuck deep in the ground. Kai didn't have the time to pull himself up when Rei sprinted to his side and grabbed Kai's arm to pull him to his feet. Kai mumbled a 'thank you'. Rei grinned. His golden eyes were sparkling like pure gold inside a dark cave with a bright flashlight shining on it.

Rei was practically jumping with excitement at seeing his friend, "Kai, do you want to play Ultimate Croquet?"

The ambitious eight year old then produced two croquet mallets from behind his back; one was green and Rei held a red one out for Kai. Kai knew what croquet was from watching his mother teach her husband and sons how to play a few times. Kai was too little then, Natsumi was afraid he would get hurt. The different colored grapefruit-sized balls were heavy to a four year old.

Accepting the mallet, Kai followed Rei into the field. Kai noticed there were at least a dozen white wire arches scattered all over the grass, each one in a strange and random direction; not at all like how his mother played.

"Like it? I invented this game myself! You go first." Rei stated proudly as he handed Kai a red croquet ball. He then directed his friend toward the first wicket. Kai took his position and knocked the ball away. It rolled all the way through the first arch. However, before he could give himself a silent cheer,

"No, that's not right!"

Confused red eyes turned up to see Rei pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kai, you have to hit the ball through this way!" Rei crouched down next to the wicket and pointed in the opposite direction that Kai's ball had rolled. "You have to go in a certain direction and a certain order." Rei then pointed downward at his feet where the arch was. "This is the first one, which you hit the ball through the left side, and over there," Rei pointed across the field to another wicket (about 20 feet away) next to the raised root of a tall thick oak tree, "is the second one, which you hit through the right side." Rei continued to show Kai each arch in a particular order: by the lake, in the woods; at the foot of the mountain range; and their placement kept getting even more extreme as Rei found every single one.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Rei exclaimed, running back toward the first wicket. The pair continued their game, and it started normally enough, though it quickly became a challenge as they ran all over the field trying to see who could knock the other's ball out of the way or into the water.

Hours passed quickly by and the boys soon found themselves standing at the edge of lake, skipping stones across the surface, challenging each other who could make the farthest jump as well as the most skips. At the same time, they watched the sun set and the clouds change to a reddish orange. Rei smiled as his rock made eight skips. He turned to his friend with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hey Kai," Rei shyly tugged at the end of the long white scarf, "Do you want to come have dinner with my family and me?"

Crimson eyes stared in confusion looking into the hopeful golden eyes as Rei continued his tugging. "They don't know me." Kai murmured.

"Yes they do, I've told them!" Rei exclaimed; his tugging became more incessant, "They are really anxious to meet you!"

Kai turned his head away, and back in the direction of his own home. "My mother…I should ask her…"

Excited, Rei's face lit up and he grabbed Kai's hand and started to pull the blue-haired boy enthusiastically. "Come on then, let's go ask her now!"

However, Kai stood firm. His face turned away afraid that Rei would see the beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He never did tell his family where he had been, the first time when he was 5, and every day since then. He only told his mother he was exploring, which wasn't exactly lying, just not the complete truth. Rei showed him a lot, how to fish in the lake, climbing trees, and exploring the caves within the mountain range.

"Rei, I'll go talk about to my mother than I'll meet you back here," Kai tried to make a deal with his friend. He didn't know exactly what he was going to tell his mother. In his mind, he thought his mother would understand. She always was keen on him making friends in and out of school. However, all the friends he ever made were always afraid to come over to his house because he believed they were scared of his grandfather. (And who would blame them) His grandfather always judged everything his grandsons did with extreme severity, especially who they befriended.

Rei was disappointed that he couldn't go to his friend's home, but he didn't let it show on his face as he turned giving Kai a big grin. "Okay, I'll let my family know you're coming then meet you back here in an hour!"

Kai wasn't stupid. He could see the disappointment written all over the boy's face, and he felt a pang of guilt through his heart. He reached out his hand and wrapped his arms around Rei's shoulders pulling the boy into a tight hug. "I'll be back in an hour. I promise." Rei's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled. He felt lucky to have a friend like Kai. He returned the hug excitedly, though it was more like a pounce and Kai had to take a step back to retain his balance.

It was already getting close to sunset, only a few hours away, and the two friends parted, going off their own way home.

* * *

Kai ran all the way home as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't bother going through his secret. He was in a hurry, and couldn't waste time. The young boy pushed through the tall wrought-iron gates and into the backyard of the family mansion. Looking around, Kai saw no one. He rushed inside to continue his search.

There was his mother. She was sitting in the parlor room on the second floor. It was connected to the balcony, overlooking the wide landscape at the side of the house. She sat on the satin white sofa, drinking a warm cup of tea and a book lay open in her lap. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Thankfully, she was by herself.

"Mama, Can I ask you something?" Young Kai announced himself from the crack he made in the doorway. Natsumi looked up from her book, slightly startled, but smiled as she saw her youngest in the doorway.

"Kai dear," She set down her cup, "Of course, you don't have to hide from your family," She put aside her book and held her arms open and welcoming, "Now come give me a hug and tell me what's bothering you.

Kai hesitated a long moment by the door. He knew he was supposed to act strong and show no fear to anyone, but seeing his mother's kind mahogany gaze, his composure went lax and the young boy rushed over and jumped into his mother's lap. Natsumi smiled as she gently stroked Kai's thick blue hair.

"Mama," matching sets of red eyes locked with each as Kai looked up toward his mother, "I-uh I met someone. He's my friend, and he asked me…" Kai lowered his head for fear of rejection, but slowly glanced back as delicate fingers touched his chin and tilted his head up to see his mother smiling face.

"Kai, I can't be more proud that you're making friends. Tell me, is that where you've been running off to all this time?"

Kai nodded and a tinge of pink colored his cheeks. It became increasingly worse as his mother pulled him into another hug.

When there was finally breathing space between, she asked eagerly, "Now when do I get to meet this young man who has captured my son's attention?"

"I can't bring him here mama!" Kai replied in a panic.

Seeing the scared look in her son's eyes, Natsumi knew, "Kai is it because of your grandfather?"

"Everyone is scared of him, and he's so mean to Tala and Bryan's friends when they come over."

Natsumi sighed deeply, but still put on a brave face for her son. Her fingers tenderly stroked his cheek. "Kai let no one tell you can't do something. If your heart is in the right place, then you can do and be anything you want to."

Kai smiled with a new found confidence. "Mama, Rei invited me to have dinner with his family and sleepover. May I?"

Natsumi smiled, threading her hands through her son's thick soft hair. "Very well, but only on one condition…"

Kai bit his lip seeing a clever smirk cross his mother's face. "You must invite this Rei over so that I can meet him too." Natsumi giggled.

Mahogany red eyes brightened and Kai hugged his mother again. Natsumi returned and went to stand up still with Kai in her embrace. "Now let's go get a night bag packed for you."

Kai followed his mother by the hand, but just as they exited the parlor, the young eight year old sprinted off toward his bedroom. Natsumi was about to follow when another set a creaking footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see her red-headed 14 year old standing at the corner of the hall.

"Mom, why did you do that?" Tala gave a soft whine, "When I was that age, I never got to spend the night at my friends' houses!"

Natsumi merely laughed as she approached her son and pulled him into warm embrace. "That's very easy, my dear Tala. All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Natsumi kissed Kai's forehead, and hugged him. Seeing the threat of worry in his eyes, she smoothed his wild hair. "I will take of your father and grandfather when I ask where you are, so don't you worry baby." Natsumi hugged her young son once more before waving as she watched him run off; his red pack bouncing against his back.

"Have fun!"

"What's going on?" Natsumi turned quickly, startled, to see her husband standing in the doorway, leaning against the side post.

Natsumi giggled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck "Just having a little fun, it is summer vacation after all." They kissed, and soon Kenji forgot what he wanted to say.

* * *

Kai stopped as he reached the field, panting, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to keep his best friend waiting. However, before he could glance around for a sign of Rei, someone zealously pounced on him from behind as if the person wanted a 'piggy-back' ride. Both toppled to the ground. Kai would've been upset but instead he smiled. He recognized the signature pounce. He turned over in Rei's arms and returned the energized hug.

"Kai I'm so glad you came back! Come on, let's go, everyone is waiting!" Rei rambled rapidly as he scurried off of Kai and pulled him to his feet.

Rei pulled Kai along through the forest. They were holding hands, secretly trying to outrun the other. The boys soon reached the outskirts of Rei's village. It was modest and quaint; the complete opposite of Kai's elegant home. The village was isolated in the Chinese mountains, and the houses were mostly straw thatched huts. The boys walked down the beaten dirt path that was the main street of the town, until they came to a large hut that looked like it held three or four rooms, where as other huts only held two rooms.

"Ray there you are! You're late!" A voice called the boy's attentions to the big hut. A tall slender woman stood in the door way, long black swept down her back in a loose ponytail. Kai reasoned that she was Rei's mother.

With Kai in hand, Rei rushed toward the woman. "Sorry mama, I just wanted to wait for my friend."

Worried, the woman draped her arms around Rei's shoulders, trying to warm him up. "You even forgot your jacket. You know it's important to wear that so you don't catch a chill. Now, go inside and wash up for dinner." She pushed her young son inside before turning back to Kai.

"So, you must be the famous Kai we've all been hearing so much about." She smiled and Kai blushed, what exactly has Rei been telling them? He formally bowed his head.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner and the night."

Rei's mother laughed and pulled Kai into a gentle embrace, squeezing his shoulders lightly. "So polite; I'm glad Rei has a friend like you."

"Mother!" Rei exclaimed from behind them. They turned to see Rei, red-faced and pouting.

His mother only laughed, "Rei why don't you show Kai where he'll be staying the night, while I call everyone to dinner." Her golden brown gaze turned down to Kai, "If you don't mind, Rei insisted you sleep with him in his room." Kai only nodded, before being pulled away by Rei.

* * *

At dinner, the family sat around a low table, big thick plush pillows, which they sat upon. Kai sat next to Rei on one side. Rei's parents sat at either end. Rei's two siblings sat across from the young boys. Kai couldn't help but notice a muffled giggle across the table. A boy with white-streaked black hair nudged the giggling girl next to him. "What's so funny Mariah?" The father asked.

Mariah lightly punched her brother's arm back. "Sorry Daddy, it's just…" she giggled behind her hand, "Kai, is that your real hair color?"

"Mariah! That is not very polite." The mother turned a sharp glare toward her daughter, "Apologize immediately." Kai raised an eyebrow, but Rei's eyes seemed to slit like an angry cat.

"Sorry Kai." Mariah muttered. However, Rei wasn't listening.

"I don't know Mariah," Rei growled, "Is that pink fuzz on your head your real hair color?"

"Rei!" His mother cried in mixture of disappointment and anger.

Mariah glared at her little brother, her cheeks were aflame, while her hands thread quickly through her pink hair, smoothing it. The eldest brother, Lee, tried hard to suppress a burst of laughter at the verbal cat fight his siblings shared.

As soon as everyone was finished with their dinner, their father didn't stay for dessert. There was a town meeting. He was second-in-command to the leader. He had to be there. His family understood the importance of his role, though it often did mean he missed spending time with his children.

"Alright, that's enough!" Their mother stood from the table and took hold Rei's hand and led him quickly out of the room. Kai was left in his seat watching and wondering.

"Where did she take Rei?"

"Oh, that, Rei's just taking his medici—ow!" Lee shoved hard on her shoulder. The 12 year old could see that Kai didn't know what was going on. He was innocent. However, Kai could see that Lee and the family were hiding something. He didn't press it and only continued to his strawberry ice cream.

Ten minutes, footsteps alerted the kids to two people entering the room. Rei and his mother came in from the kitchen. Rei was behind her rubbing his arm like it was sore while his other wiped a stray tear from his eyes.

"Kids, come on now off to bed," The mother announced, noticing the clock was nine thirty, "It's time for all good little children to go to bed."

"Mother can't I stay up and watch my TV show?" Lee asked.

His mother nodded, "But only until it's over."

"Mama! That's not fair!"

The mother just pat Mariah's head, "When you are his age, my dear, you too will be able to stay up later." She shuffled the younger kids off to their rooms while Lee turned on the TV and lay down on the large oriental and brightly colored rug.

Meanwhile in Rei's room, Rei helped Kai fold out a spare futon on the floor. Just as Kai was about to pull back the thin layers of sheets, Rei gave a soft plea of help. "Kai, would you help me over here?"

Kai dropped his sheets and looked up to see Rei trying to push his own over the edge of his bed. "Why are you doing that?" Kai asked curiously.

Rei paused a minute to glance up to give a sincere look. "I didn't think it felt right for me the have the bed while you're a guest and sleeping on the floor. Also," Rei smiled, bowing his head so his black bangs covered pinkish cheeks, "I wanted to sleep next to you." He went back to pushing.

As Rei gritted his teeth in his struggle, he noticed the mattress was moving easier now. He took a quick look around as he pushed to see Kai beside him, pushing along with him. Rei smiled. Together the mattress was pushed over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor next to Kai's futon. The boys silently cheered at their success. Kai went back around the bed to his own while Rei leaped over his, though he didn't completely make and slipped falling to the floor with a loud thump. Rubbing his sore behind, he crawled underneath his covers.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked sitting up in his bed, concerning shining in his eyes.

Surprised, Rei grinned as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Yeah, I'm fine. One of these days I will be able to jump over my bed!"

Kai gave a small smirk and shook his head. "The boy was crazy, but he was glad they were friends." Though he silently wondered if he would ever act as crazy as Rei. "Goodnight, Rei." He lay down and closed his eyes.

Rei did the same, but didn't close his eyes. Golden eyes watched the blue haired boy peacefully sleep. A dark blush soon covered his face. Just then, Rei gave a loud throaty cough. Afraid he would wake Kai up; he dove under his covers buried his face in his pillow. Letting the muffled coughs subside, Rei drifted off into a dream-filled sleep. A smile fell across his face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_3rd Summer_**

To all young eyes it may seem that life can never hurt anything a child possesses. All a child must do is to live, explore, and have as much fun as possible while doing the aforementioned. However, fate and life coexist and fate is not always as forgiving and carefree. Tragedy can strike at a moment's notice. The most heart-breaking tragedies that fate can deal out happen to humans, adult and child, when they least expect them.

Four years have gone by and nearly every day during each summer Kai continued to keep his promise to Rei and went to play with him and several times went over to Rei's home to have dinner with the Chinese family and spend the night. However, as Kai appreciated sleeping next to his best friend, he noticed Rei, recently, would shift closer to him and sometimes reached out to hold Kai's hand and arm while he slept. Kai thought Rei was just playing in his sleep, dreaming, trying to grab his scarf as usual. The Russian boy smiled at the innocence and before he lay down to sleep, he untied his scarf and draped it near or sometimes over Rei's shoulders. It seemed to work, though when they woke the next morning, the Chinese boy's face would turn beet red as he handed back the scarf. Kai almost laughed each time.

--

There was still a month left before the start of summer came about, but the weekend was always welcomed with a relaxing delight. However, there was only so much to do in the Hiwatari mansion in the middle of snowy Russia, especially to a boy who had only just become a teenager. Kai lay back on his relatively large bed; where he could easily fit his brothers, mother and father as well as himself, it was that big. He lay staring at the darkened ceiling. The black silk sheets twisted around his pale yet well-muscled legs and waist. Books and notebooks were spread out across the handcrafted mahogany desk, elegantly designs ran down the four legs and the gold desk drawer handles gleamed brightly against the fading sunlight through the nearby window. Kai knew he still had some homework to finish before he had to go downstairs for dinner, but there was a problem. Kai could not concentrate on anything except one.

His hands rested atop his chest. Lightly his fingers tightened around a small package, all wrapped in bright, shiny colors and tied with a gold ribbon. A card was taped to it, reading, 'To Rei'. Kai wanted to send it to Rei at Christmas time, but saw no way to do it without letting his secret out, and when your family owns just about every business in the country it's rather difficult to get anything through that you don't want them to know about, especially when one of them is your evil grandfather.

Resting his head against the silk pillow, Kai held up the gift to his eye level. It was such a strange feeling. He could not stop thinking about his dark-haired friend. Every time he mentioned Rei to his mother during their private chats, Kai could not help it as a small smile appeared on his lips. Thinking that Rei would be waiting for him, always in that same field, that same bright grin, those same shining gold eyes, all of Rei made Kai's heart thump against his chest. With his hand against his chest, Kai listened to his rapid and anxious heartbeat…

*thump*

*thump*

THUD! CRASH!

Kai bolted up in shock and jumped from his bed and raced from his room and into the hall upon hearing the commotion. Rei's gift fell from his numb fingers and lay on the floor, forgotten.

He nearly collided with his brothers who also rushed from their rooms, concern shining with their eyes. Noticing Bryan's blackberry phone in the 24-year-old's hand, a dominating glint flashed within his eyes and his voice took on a commanding tone.

"Bryan, call the police and the ambulance! After that, call dad!"

Before Bryan had a chance to respond, Kai turned to his red haired brother, "Tala, you come with me. We'll find out what happened.

The boys nodded in agreement. "I think it came from downstairs." Tala supplied his information, which Kai agreed since the redhead's room was the closest to the stairs. They raced around the corner and down the hall, but they skid to a halt at the top of the stair. Red and blue eyes widened with fright. Three or four steps from the bottom of the stairs lay their mother, unmoving. The boys raced down to her. Kai touched her shoulder gently with his own trembling hand as Tala urgently went to check her vital signs. He gulped worriedly as he felt only a very faint pulse and quickened breath. He looked to his brother, "Kai, she needs to get to the hospital, now."

The 19-year-old, though had only started studying at medical school, also began interning at a local hospital. Kai knew he could trust his brother and that only made his heart race faster. He called out in a voice that made the delicate chandeliers tremble.

"Bryan! Hurry up!"

A few minutes later, the boys jolted their heads up at the faint sound of an ambulance just outside. Kai ran to the door across the main hall and threw open the main doors, just as the ambulance and two police cars turned, speeding through the electronic gate and up the long driveway. Bryan quickly appeared beside Kai at the front entrance and directed the police and paramedics to their mother's unconscious form.

* * *

The wait was long and seemed to last for an eternity as the three Hiwatari brothers sat in the waiting area of the local Moscow Hospital. They're hearts were racing as fingers drummed against the chair arms. Bryan sat across from the small television that hung high in a corner of the room. However, he wasn't paying any attention the ESPN station that was currently playing. Hard silver eyes glared at his cell in his hand. He was waiting impatiently for it to ring. His other hand curled to a tight fist in anger and annoyance. His phone couldn't get a signal. Finally unable to take it, Bryan took a rigid breath and stood, and with heavy footsteps he stormed through the hospital doors.

However, his disappearance went unnoticed by Kai who standing on his last nerve. His whole body was trembling anxiously. He continued to pace around the room, unable to be still for even a moment. Finally, his body stopped at the floor-to-ceiling window. Tired eyes stared at their reflection. They had been there all night, stubbornly refusing the nurses' attempts to convince to go home and rest. Kai's fists gripped tightly at his side. He was angry. He couldn't do anything for his mother. Kai felt helpless as events fell out of his control. He hated that. Kai glared at his reflection. His fist twitched, wanting to punch his transparent image.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the blue-haired boy. Tala rested his head against Kai's broad shoulder. The red head could sense his younger brother was tense. He knew he had to be the calm and collected one, especially when his two brothers had such short tempers. He sighed as he felt the boy relax slightly, leaning into his touch. Blue eyes lifted to stare passed downcast transparent red eyes out the window. They watched the entrance of the hospital; cars and hospital trucks came and went. Bryan stood outside with the wind sweeping briskly through his lavender hair. He urgently talked on his cell phone, and although they couldn't hear what he was saying. Their elder brother was yelling, frustration etched on his face.

* * *

Two hours later, a long black limousine came speeding toward the hospital and coming to screeching halt in front of Bryan. Two figures emerged from the passenger doors. Tala and Kai watched, eyes brightening a little as they saw their father rush out of the limo and race through the hospital entrance. Bryan followed after him. However, their gazes fell again as an elderly man, their grandfather, stand beside the car door, waiting impatiently. Although none could see it, a flicker of scorn flashed in the old man's eyes, while a small smirk came upon his thinning lips.

Hurried footsteps alerted the boys inside making them turn. Kenji rushed to his boys and pulled them into one big embrace, clinging to them like his life depended on it. When they broke apart for personal space, Tala explained what had happened.

Just then, a nurse cleared her throat and Hiwatari men abruptly faced her, anxiously waiting her response.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I assume, their father?" The young nurse, light brown hair pulled in a high ponytail, held herself straight with a high degree of professionalism. 'Susan' it read on her tag around her neck.

Kenji nodded, "Tell me; is my wife alright?"

The nurse gave a kind smile, "Your wife will be fine. She's sleeping now. We ran several tests, and as far as we can tell there is nothing wrong. It looks like she had a minor case of fatigue, most likely caused by stress or overworking herself."

"Will she be discharged today?" Tala questioned, stepping forward, and the nurse nodded.

"I see no reason to keep her here longer. It will take a while to get all the paperwork in order, but I would assume by this afternoon, she'll be able to leave."

"Can we see her now?" A quiet voice made everyone turn heads to Kai, whose eyes were still locked with the pastel linoleum floor.

"Of course, you can, though she is sleeping now, try not to startle her." The nurse forewarned, "She is room 255."

The nurse motioned the family to follow as she led them through the maze of hallways and stairs, until she stopped at the specific door. She shook hands with the four men and turned to leave, seeing to her other patients. The family went inside and waited by Natsumi's bed in silence with baited breath until they saw her warm smile again.

.

* * *

Weeks passed by and unfortunately Natsumi was not getting any better. Nearly everyday when Kai came home from school, he would find his mother collapsed in a deep sleep on the couch or in a chair. They always had to cut their tea times shorter and shorter because Natsumi became nauseous and she would claim fatigue and take a long rest. This however didn't stop Voltaire from calling his son away on business trips nearly every other day, occupying Kenji with more work to concentrate on and pushing his family further from his mind.

Finally, it was the last day of school, and Kai was in a rush as he hurried to his locker and in haste stuffed his books and papers into his pack and zipped it closed. Kai didn't bother to zip up his long dark blue coat as he threw it over his shoulders. Kai was in a hurry. He jogged through the hallways toward the school entrance. Along the way, he bumped into several students, and only muttered a cold apology. He couldn't waste time. He had to get home!

He had only stepped one foot through the school's entrance when a long black limousine glided easily to a stop in front of him. Kai wasn't surprised at that. The family driver always was so prompt when picking up the Hiwatari Children from their activities and duties. What did surprise his mahogany eyes and clouded them with unshed tears was the person who opened the back passenger door. His father stepped out, motioning the boy to hurry. However, Kai didn't rush into his father's outstretched arms. His gaze was locked with the figure behind the taller man, still sitting in the car. Kai hugged his mother as he launched himself into her lap. Natsume steadied herself and took a few deep breath, gaining a little more strength (her son was five years old anymore) to support Kai and hug him back, and brought him into the limo.

Kai had his face tucked into the silk folds of his mother's blue-gray hair when a touch on his shoulder turned him away from Natsume. He stared at his dad's stern yet concerned face and instantly moved off to sit in the empty seat next to his mother.

The door closed and the car was revved to life down the street. Kai noticed as he glanced out the window, they were heading in the opposite direction of their home. Turning to his mother, he quietly asked.

"Where are we going?"

Natsume just smiled, but didn't answer, for Tala who was sitting across from Kai spoke up.

"We're living for the summer home, now, a few days ahead of schedule."

"Mother wasn't feeling well. It was dad's decision to leave early to help her get well." Bryan continued the conversation, sitting next to the red head with his arms crossed, looking bored. A gun holster was strapped to his waist. Kai remembered, Bryan was in training to be on the Moscow Police Force, and from the look of indifference on his face, he wasn't at all happy to be pulled from training, but at the same time, he was more concerned for his mother's health.

Kai was concerned though about another issue now. "I haven't packed anything. There are things I really wanted to take with me." He didn't want to sound too demeaning and revert to begging. It was beneath his pride as a Hiwatari man. However, with a faint touch on his shoulder, he looked to see his mother reach for something under the seat. Seconds later, she placed a small bag in his lap. "I think this is what you wanted."

Natsume smiled as Kai looked inside. A blush came across his cheeks as he quickly shut the bag and held it protectively against his chest. He fell silent for the rest of the trip as his longing eyes strayed to the window, watching the cloudy blue sky passing him by.

***

By the time the family arrived at their summer home, the bright warm sun was just barely peaking over the high mountain tops. It was dinner time. Kai also knew it was too late to try and see Rei. He made his way to his room and placed the bag in the secret compartment drawer on his bedside night stand. He didn't want his nosy brothers (Tala especially) to find it and tease him endlessly afterwards.

With a solemn composure, he came downstairs, but before he could reach the last step, his mother called to him. Mahogany eyes turned up to see her coming towards him.

"Oh, Kai, I was wondering if you would like to accompany for a walk to the town near here. Tala and Bryan are coming as well. They wanted to try out some of the local bars. Since you're still too young, I thought you and I could talk or look around see if there's anything that might interest you."

Kai thought for a moment. There was really only one thing, or person, Kai wanted to see, but spending time with his mother was important, especially now. Who knows how many more chances he will get to casually talk to her?

"Alright, I'll come with you." Kai agreed, and he extended his hand offering to her which she graciously took, but turned a worried eye to him. "Kai, do you not want a jacket or something? Night is falling and it's getting a little chilly tonight."

Kai didn't want his jacket. A night breeze didn't bother him in the least, but seeing his mother's concern. He stepped away and went to the walk-in coat closet. When he returned, he was wearing an Italian black leather jacket and he helped drape a thick white wool shawl across his mother's shoulder. With arm in arm, mother and son set off down the small dirt path leading to town. Bryan and Tala were walking casually, but staying alert and ready, behind them.

Once Kai and Natsume lost Tala and Bryan to the bars and night clubs, the two strolled down the crowded streets, through the small park where small children merrily played and laughed. Natsume convinced Kai to have some ice cream so they continued their walk savouring their chilled strawberry cones.

"Hey Kai!"

A sudden shout made Kai turn in alert. Coming out of the local pharmacy store, a mother and her son stepped out. Flowing raven hair in a ponytail that framed molten gold eyes made Kai's breath hitch in his throat. Rei's hand slipped from his mother's and he rushed toward Kai enveloping him in an energized hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Kai couldn't help the smile on his face, although he was also in state of surprise. He wanted to hug his friend back, but his ice cream was still in his hand. Instead he wrapped one arm tightly around Rei's waist. "It's good to see you too."

"Kai, who is you handsome friend?" Kai's tinted cheeks became a full blush as he heard his mother comment beside him. Rei heard her too and released Kai only to give a polite smile and bow of his raven head to the older woman.

"Please to me you, ma'am. I'm Rei Kon. I'm Kai's friend."

"Rei!" Another woman, whom Kai recognized as Rei's mother, hurried toward them, worried etched on her face. "Please, don't run off like that again!" She took hold of Rei's hand as she voiced her discipline toward her young son. "You had me worried sick. What if something had happened to you?"

"There was no trouble at all. We were just saying hello." Natsume interrupted the woman with a kind smile and gentle laugh, making her turn upright.

"Forgive me-" The woman started but stopped as Natsume raised a hand to silence her. Natsume just giggled. "There's nothing to apologize. Children can be impulsive when they want to be."

"Indeed. Oh, my name is Hay-lin Kon." Hay-lin joined in with Natsume's small talk and witty laughs. "It's a pleasure," Natsume replied, "I am Natsume Hiwatari."

"Oh my," Hay-lin let out a soft gasp of surprise, "I didn't realize my Rei had befriended someone whose family was so highly respected. Though I did find it odd that he met a boy near our village; our village is isolated from the closest city."

Natsume covered her mouth to hold in her small burst of laughter. "Same here; I had no idea our summer home was so near to a village. There is such a wide area surrounding our estate."

As the two mothers gossiped, Rei turned and eyed Kai's ice cream. With pleading golden eyes sparkling, Kai caved and offered part of his sweet treat. Rei grinned with pure happiness and with a swirl of his tongue he took a bite.

"Well, it was such a pleasure talking to Natsume."

"Likewise; we should definitely meet again."

"Come along Rei."

"Ah, mama, could Kai spend the night again?"

Rei's mother sighed, exasperated. "Rei, don't be rude, it's too late for that kind of request. Besides, their family just arrived. I'm sure they're still jet-lagged.

Kai's mother laughed in response to this. "Nonsense my dear, all of the handsome men in my family recover very quickly and don't let minor setbacks delay their plans. They are all very determined. And," She leaned into to whisper to Hay-lin, like a secret, "They are also very stubborn." She chuckled

"Aren't all men?" Hay-lin joined in their private laugh.

"Actually," Natsume stopped laughing, her eyes mixed with seriousness as well as delight, "I have always wanted to meet the young man who befriended my youngest. I have a suggestion."

Kai turned his head sharply toward her, eyes wide. He knew that gleam in her eyes. She was planning something, and Kai did not like it. "Mother…"

"Would your family like to come to our home for dinner tomorrow evening?"

At this Rei was ecstatic, gripping his mother's hand, to keep himself from jumping up and down. He always wanted to see Kai's home, but didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. His free hand slipped into Kai's and gave a gentle squeeze, after feeling a slight tremor within Kai's body.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Hiwatari. We would love to, but I will have to confirm plans with my husband."

"I understand, and please call me Natsume." Kai's mother's smile faltered slightly. It must be so nice to have a discussion with one's husband over family issue. With her however, Hiwatari men usually made decisions at the first impulse with consultation. "Here," Natsumi shuffled through her handbag, (she had already finished off her ice cream) and pulled out a pen and paper, "This is the number you can reach me." She wrote down the information and handed it to Hay-lin.

"Thank you. I will give you a call if we can make it."

Natsumi smiled and shook the woman's hand, "And don't worry I will make the arrangements to bring your family to our home."

Hay-lin agreed. Then she took Rei's hand, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Natsumi called back, watching the two cross the street.

"Goodbye Kai!" Rei called out over his shoulder as he waved, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Kai nodded as he waved back.

As soon as they were out of sight, mother turned to her so with a smile. "You're friend is very kind and handsome." Kai turned his face away quickly, hiding a light blush. Natsumi giggled as she placed an arm around her son's shoulders. "Come on, let's head home. The boys said they would call when they're coming home." Squeezing his shoulders, his mother led the boy back home. For the thirteen year old, it was way past his bedtime.

* * *

The next morning Kai woke to the warm rays streaming through his window, hitting his face. He winced, turning away from the bright light in his eyes. There on his nightstand was his digital alarm clock with bright red glowing numbers reading, 11:34. Kai's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in bed. His mind and memory finally woke up with the rest of his body. He had to see Rei today! Throwing away the covers, Kai sprinted across the bedroom to the bathroom slamming the door in his rush.

After about an hour Kai emerged from his room, and jogged down the hallway toward the stairs. He passed by Tala's room where the door was open a small crack. The nineteen year old lay sprawled on his bed, covers thrown in every direction, and him snoring loud enough to cause an earthquake.

Shaking his head, Kai continued his path, not even bothering to check Bryan's room. When he reached their age, he promised himself he would never behave like that.

He entered the main hall and headed for the front door, but stopped as he cast a sideways glance toward the parlor, where his mother sat. She had just hung up the phone. Curious, Kai sidestepped into the room. "Mother, who were you just talking to?" His heartbeat pounded against his chest.

His mother smiled, "Oh Kai, I just finished talking to Mrs. Kon." Kai's breath hitched in his throat, but he stayed silent waiting for her to continue. Her smile saddened, "She says her daughter is attending a birthday sleepover, and her husband has a council meeting this evening, and she, herself, is volunteering all day at the local clinic."

Kai felt his heart fall like a stone in his chest. This meant Rei wouldn't be coming. He was about to turn away, when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Young Rei however, still wants to visit, and she said she would drop him off around 2 o'clock."

Kai's face brightened in that one sentence, and he felt a smile reach from one ear to the other. He sat down on the sofa and hugged his mother, eternally grateful to have her in his life. While having her son in her arms, Natsumi reached over to the nearby table and picked up a small bell. She jingled it. Hearing this, Kai smiled as he buried his face into his mother beautiful long hair. It was tea time.

* * *

Kai rushed downstairs at the sound of the doorbell chime echo through the house. He had been outside playing with his soccer ball, which he had gotten for his ninth birthday. He had gone upstairs to take his second shower for the day. It was hot outside and he was all sweaty and gross. The blue-haired teen rushed to the door and threw it open. There on the welcome mat a smiling Rei stood in an immaculate white Chinese shirt and pressed dark blue pants. "Hi Kai." In his arms, Rei held a large container clutched to his chest, and on his back, a fairly heavy pack was hung. "Hello Rei." Kai replied softly and stepped aside to let Rei enter.

Rei moved to follow after Kai. The house was humongous. Rei almost didn't want to move and go into another room, for fear of getting lost in this place, but he remembered he was with Kai. His best friend would never let him get lost, would he? And so, he walked as close to Kai as possible.

"Is there anything to eat in this house?!" A voice echoed from the stairs and the two boys stopped to look up and see a wet disheveled red head (in only a white fluffy robe) run down the stairs and veered off to the right and through the doorway, which in turn led to the kitchen. Kai put his head in his hand, completely embarrassed by his older brother.

Just then an airy laughter drifted into the hall. Kai touched Rei's shoulder and led him to the parlor room where they found Natsumi sitting in a large plush armchair, a book in her lap. "That boy makes me laughter every time he opens his mouth."

"Mother…?"

Natsumi turned her head and her face brightened. She stood. "Welcome Rei. I'm so glad you could make it. Would like something to drink?" She gestured to the empty tea tray on the table, which two of the occupants in the room knew it could be refilled easily.

Rei smiled at her kindness and hospitality. He lightly shook his head, "No ma'am, but thank you." He looked down at his arms and held out the container. "My mother made this casserole for the dinner. She is sorry for not being able to make it."

Natsumi waved it off. "No apologies are needed. But we all thank her for the kind gesture. Here, I'll take it to the kitchen and make sure the staff hides it from Kai's brother." She chuckled at the last part as she stepped forward. However, Kai intercepted her. "I'll take it mother." Kai turned to Rei and took the casserole. Their fingers brushed and a spark jolted through them both. They blushed and turned away. "I think I'll go with Kai, ma'am." Rei bowed his head and hurried to catch up with Kai to walk with him, however, Natsumi's hand touching his shoulder stopped him. "Rei dear; why don't I show you to where you will be staying tonight, you can put your bag down then you can join Kai and play until dinner is ready."

Rei was reluctant as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder as Kai disappeared around the corner. He knew though Mrs. Hiwatari was right. Maybe it would be exciting. He could explore Kai's home for a little bit, a new place. He turned back to the woman and nodded, allowing himself to be led up the stairs.

* * *

Kai breathed a long sigh, which he had been holding through out dinner. Tala had been eyeing him and Rei, sitting next to each other, with a devious smirk. Kai didn't like it. At least his grandfather wasn't around. He was still back home in Russia.

Afterwards, Natsumi kissed her boys, Rei included, and bid them all a goodnight. Her husband insisted that she should get some rest and swept her off to bed.

Kai took hold of Rei's hand and pulled him up the stairs. He listened carefully and walked as if he was on eggshells. Sometimes he couldn't trust his older brother. Tala was always unpredictable, pulling pranks. Kai turned the doorknob of his room and turned around to see Rei was still beside him. Although the hall was dark, except for the occasional lamp along the wall, Kai could clearly see the glow of amber eyes, shimmering like pure gold in a dark cave. They were so pretty.

Suddenly, a blur rushed by. It bumped into Rei as it passed, throwing the boy into Kai, and sent both boys falling against the door and collapsing in a heap. What caught them both off guard was as they smashed together, their lips met in a surprise kiss. The kiss lingered for a moment, as they lay on the floor. Just then, Kai broke away upon hearing the echoing laughter around the far corner. He bolted out from under Rei and ran after his brother, shouting, "You are so dead Tala!"

This, however, left Rei alone, sitting on the floor in shock. A bright blush stained his cheeks. His fingers trembled as he touched his lips. He murmured, "That was his first kiss…"

Rei stood up abruptly as he saw Kai come around the corner. He was still fuming. Kai didn't even look at Rei as he walked passed the boy through the bedroom and into the bathroom and slammed the door closed, making Rei jump at the loud action. Turning to his bag on the bed, Rei decided to get ready to sleep and changed his clothes.

As soon as Rei was ready, he sat on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest. He sat in silence, thinking; waiting for his friend to come back to the room. He couldn't help but notice as he sat in the middle of the bed. No wonder Kai's mother told him he wouldn't need a roll out futon. Kai's bed was big enough for three people! Rei thought he was going to be swallowed by it.

Kai, still with his eyes downcast, appeared and stepped toward the bed, but he walked passed it to the night table and kneeled down. Curious, Rei tried to peer over Kai's shoulder, but couldn't see what Kai was hiding. Kai quickly stood and turned around, arms behind his back, holding something.

"I wanted to send this to you at Christmas, but I couldn't."

Kai held out the brightly wrapped present to Rei, who accepted it. He was smiling, wonderment glowed upon his face. "What is it?"

"Open it." Kai said softly, though not looking at Rei. In his mind, he was nervous, racing with the question, "would he like it?"

Excited like a child on Christmas morning, Rei ripped off the bright paper and tore open the box. A shock of silence filled the air as well as the Chinese boy's face. He reached in and pulled out a brand new silver iphone.

Worried about the long silence, Kai produced his own iphone from his pocket and showed it to Rei. "Now we can keep in contact anytime we want. We don't have to wait for the summertime to talk to each other." Kai had barely finished his sentence as Rei launched himself from the bed to give Kai a huge hug, throwing his arms around the Russian's neck. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

Kai froze. His mind suddenly flashed back to the "accidental" kiss they shared earlier. That was his first kiss! Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. If he had to give it to anyone, he was glad it was to his best friend.

--TBC--

Whoo! I don't know what it was, but this chapter gave me hell. Halfway through it, I had absolutely nothing planned out. Basically I was making up the whole thing as I went.

I hope it came out okay!

_Preview:_

_4th summer; tragedy will strike, and it will take its toll on more then one person…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4th summer**_

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ri-*

"Um...hello?"

"Rei? It's me."

"Kai! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"...I...miss you."

"Are you well Rei?"

"Yes. Oh I have to go. Mama's taking us into town today. Can we talk later?"

"Sure...and Rei?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"Kai?"

"I miss you too."

"Goodbye, Kai."

"Goodbye...Rei"

*Click*

Kai snapped his phone shut, disconnecting the call all the way to China. He fell backward lifelessly against his bed and rolled over. His face was burying itself into his multiple soft satin pillows. Kai pulled his arms up and hugged the pillows close like a precious treasure he never wanted to let out of his sight. The boy had never felt like this before, but every time he heard Rei's voice over the electronic device, his heart always began to race. He couldn't explain it. At first he thought he might've been sick and confided in his brother, Tala, to see if he had an answer to his problem. However, Tala's diagnosis was too insane to even be considered a possibility. Kai didn't even want to think about it, but he also couldn't deny it. Rei was always on his mind, in his thoughts, in his dreams. He could remember the Chinese boy so clearly, the way he spoke, the way he laughed, airy and free, like the wind as it blew across a ripe wheat field. Kai could hear him everywhere, in every sound that reached his ears, and every sound was beautiful. Kai remembered the way Rei moved, graceful like willow branches bending in the breeze. He couldn't get Rei out of his head, and he didn't know why. His mind kept replaying their "kiss" which Tala initiated. Kai could help but wonder what Rei thought of it. Throwing himself upright on his bed, Kai cast aside his thick blankets and threw his pillow across the room as if it was a readied grenade. He needed to get out that room. He needed to do something to take his mind of his Chinese friend. He didn't care who heard him as he stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him, nor did he notice his cell phone slip off the bed and slide underneath, hidden from plain sight. He briskly walked down the long hall. He passed Tala's room. He was not in to talk and be forced to spill his innermost feelings out. He passed Bryan's room. Kai did not want to end up in a fist fight and with a black eye, which would be the likely result if he lost his cool with his elder brother.

Kai flew down the long staircase and made a dash for his cloak that was hanging in the hall closet. As he snapped the buckle in front, which tied it together, something within the next room caught the corner of his eye. There in the parlor, his mother and grandfather were sitting opposite each other, talking. His grandfather then stood and walked toward Natsumi and leaned over her as if to whisper something in her ear. She remained still.

Watching from a far, Kai's blood ran cold. He didn't know what was being said, but he did not want his grandfather anywhere near his mother. Kai didn't trust the twisted old man. Every chance he got, Voltaire tore apart their happy family. Kai knew they could never be whole and happy as long as his grandfather Voltaire still alive.

The elder man stood upright and smiled a crooked grin as he turned slowly and looked directly at Kai. The man then bent down again to gather the silver tea tray from the low table. He strolled from the room with a noble dignity in his step. Voltaire reached Kai and his cloak brushed past the boy's shoulder like a cold unfeeling wind. However, Kai's eyes remained fixed on the still form on the sofa. Natsumi's eyes were closed. Was she even breathing?

Kai rushed to her, forgetting his Hiwatari grace. He fell to his knees before his mother. She didn't stir. He touched her hand. It was cold. Panic flooded through his nerves.

It's not true...

With hands trembling, Kai trailed them up her arm, slightly pushing, nudging, for her to awaken.

Please no...

His silent nudges soon became soft pleas, hoping to once again see that glimmer within her ruby red jeweled eyes sparkling happily at him with a kind smile to match. He raised his hands to cup her face.

No...

His fingers traced along her neck. Searching, Kai held his breath. His own heartbeat was racing, faster and faster, he continued his search.

Nothing...

Kai couldn't feel his own body as it went lax. His head fell against his mother's chest, his hands clutched her shoulders as if his life depended on how strong his grasp. Desperate, he tried again.

Nothing.

Time froze like the harsh winters year round outside. Kai's mind went blank and when it gathered itself together again, all his energy burst forth like an atomic bomb.

"MOTHER!"

Kai was crying now, his arms fell and wrapped around Natsumi's waist. This is the scene that greeted three more startled and panicked pairs of eyes. Kai's father and brothers were shocked into scared silence as they ran into the room, following the scream. No one spoke. No one could find the words. Darkness came over the Russian home, and it began to rain.

* * *

The days passed by painfully slow. Death and darkness surrounded the Hiwatari manor. Nothing felt the same as Kai trudged up the front stone steps and through the large, heavy front doors. It was the last day of school; summer time. It should have been an exciting day, but to Kai it just felt like another cold winter in Russia. His body felt numb. He didn't know what he was feeling.

He looked to his father as the older man walked from end of the hall to the other and disappeared around the corner. Though Kai couldn't see him, the boy could still hear his father's aggravated voice on the cell phone. He had been so busy handling the media, who all felt it necessary to report every single detail of the Hiwatari family's life since the incident. The media deemed this a great loss for not only the family but all of Russia as well.

Kai also tried to look to his brothers but Tala was too busy as well. He was determined to figure out the cause of their mother's death. He was not going to accept it as a mere accident, and Bryan agreed with him. There is always a reason. The two boys sat on the floor of their father's study. Surrounding them on the floor were multiple thick bound medical books, some flying open in the light breeze, while others had pages torn out and crumpled, littering the floor as well.

Accident or not, media press or not, Kai did not care. He just wanted to feel something. But ever since he found his mother, it was as if he lost the ability to cry. Why?

No one here was going to help Kai find the answer he sought. That much he knew for sure. Dropping his bag and abandoning on the cold, lonely floor, Kai dashed through the house and across the grounds of the manor.

Soon, but not soon enough, an out of breath and annoyed Kai made it to the helicopter-landing pad. He yelled for the pilot. Hearing this, a thirty-something young man stepped from the nearby hanger. He was surprised to see the youngest Hiwatari way out here.

"What can I do--"The pilot didn't need to finish his question. He saw the lost and empty look in the boy's eyes. Due to what had happened, all the servants at the manor and on the grounds were set to their homes and families. It was believed the family needed time to for them, to grieve. Eric, the pilot, however, had no family and no place else to go. His father was the pilot before him, serving Kai's father and grandfather. When he died, Eric was just shy of 20 years, and the only person who gave him comfort and the strength to move on was Natsumi. Her kindness and love kept him going. Eric was indebted to the woman, and he would continue that devotion with her sons.

Eric cleared his throat and asked again, "Is there something you desire, young master?"

Kai's glare was cold. His voice was even colder as he spoke without any emotion.

"Take me to China."

* * *

The helicopter flew smoothly and swiftly over the high mountain ranges that were peeking through the layer of white clouds like the first flowers of spring emerging from the snow. Kai immediately recognized the land as he peered out the small rounded window. As they descended below the layer of grey clouds, Kai saw the family's summer home. His eyes grew colder as he remembered all the summer the family spent. He closed his eyes and abruptly turned away. How was he supposed to feel about these memories? They were all of them happy, but reliving the memories didn't make Kai feel happy. In fact, he couldn't feel anything at all. He couldn't even cry because he missed his mother and the memories. It was forbidden for a Hiwatari to cry. They were supposed to be firm and show no mercy toward those who are beneath them. What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to feel something for his mother's death, but he could not feel anything!

Kai scooted away from his spot next to the window to the other side of the 'copter. Red eyes peered through and before his mind registered what it was, his voice shouted over the loud engine.

"Land there, in that field near the lake."

His voice was cold and commanding, much like his grandfather's. Eric knew to obey quickly and not to talk back when a Hiwatari used a tone like that. He nodded and eased the small airship to the ground. Before the engine was even shut off and with the propellers still turning fast like an executioner repeatedly swiping his blade, Kai jumped from the door and started walking away. He turned over his shoulder and called out, "Don't wait up. Go and take the rest of the week off."

"But, sir-"

"Just leave me alone!" Kai started to run before the pilot could reply back. The boy stopped at the edge of the lake. He could hear the helicopter lift off and disappear behind the mountain range.

--

That morning, young Rei awoke to another peaceful morning. The bright pastel sun beamed through his window and hitting Rei's face. He groaned as his mind woke from its deep slumber. He sat up and stretched. When he turned to stand by his bed facing the adjacent wall, his golden eyes lit up with excitement as he saw the hanging calendar. Today was the first day of summer! Today was the day Kai and his family arrived!

Dressing quickly in comfortable white pants of breezy fabric along with a matching Chinese tunic shirt. He finished dressing with a red sash that tied around his waist. He checked his alarm clock. It was still early from when Kai normally arrived (around 5:30 in the afternoon). Rei had time to do his chores around the house. However, as he rushed through his breakfast and lunch, Rei also rushed through his chores. He didn't want to miss a moment, just in case Kai came early.

"Mama, I'm going to play outside today. Is that alright?"Rei asked his mother as he helped her fold up the laundry from their hanging line outside.

His mother studied her son's face for a moment. She had never seen him light up like that, except when he was talking about his little friend, Kai. The boy seemed very polite and kind. Rei seemed to have a lot of trust in him. "I suppose it's okay, just be home before it gets dark."

Rei smiled as he finished folding the last piece of cloth and he hugged his mother and ran back in side the house. He almost didn't hear his mother call out, "It does look like it will rain, if it does come back sooner!"

Rei raced into his room to retrieve a box from underneath his bed. He didn't want his brother or sister finding it. It was special. He was just about to dash out the door again when a firm hand gripped his shoulder pulling him to a halt. He turned to see his mother's firm yet worried gaze staring at him. "Did you hear what I said?" Rei nodded automatically, but his mother wasn't finished, "Before you go running off, take your medicine." Rei grimaced but hung his head in defeat. It was inevitable, even if Rei hated needles. "And why don't you take Lee and Mariah with you? I'm sure they would want to play as well."

Soon after, Rei ran through the forest. He didn't want his brother and sister tagging along. This was his special time with his best friend, whom he only saw once a year. He looked back and saw no one. But he could hear the two yelling for him. He decided to play hide and seek, but they acted like protective guards watching a rare treasure. He laughed silently as he scrambled up a tree trunk and hid himself among the thick leaves and multiple branches. He watched them search the area on the ground below his hiding place, and smiled as they grew restless and left the boy alone, heading back to the village. Rei smiled as he jumped down gracefully.

Rei grinned as he burst out of the forest, to stand in the wide field. He breathed in the fresh air. However, his shoulders slumped a little as he noticed that Kai was not there.

Patiently, Rei sat by the lake, his feet innocently splashed the water's cool surface. He held his package wrapped in his arms, protectively against his chest. He waited.

And waited.

Rei started to worry. He pulled his new cell phone out from his pocket and stared at his reflection on the front screen with the current time. He had been waiting for over two hours. Usually, Rei only called Kai if it was an emergency or if he needed to hear the Russian's smooth deep voice whenever he was in need of consoling, after enduring another visit to the doctor and the hospital. Rei hated hospitals.

The boy's golden gaze stared longingly at the picture on the front screen of the phone. Kai had shown him several tricks and uses for the phone, including taking pictures. This was the first picture they took together, at the very spot at the lake where they first met.

It was where Rei sat now. He smiled every time he remembered that day, when he saw the young Russian boy soaking wet in the lake.

He knew Kai's number by heart, but always was so nervous to call him. His fingers trembled as he dialed the number, quickly so he would not be able to second guess himself. He held the device closer to his ear, anxious to hear that smooth accented Russian voice. After several minutes and several rings, Rei felt his heart leap into his throat. Just hearing Kai's voice made his cheeks flush. However, in the next second, his heart sunk like a rock in his stomach, when he realized the voice was only an automated voice mail. Rei quickly closed the phone disconnecting the call as soon as he heard the recording beep.

Rei did not want to make Kai feel obligated to talk to him if he did not want to. Sure, it hurt, but a small smile found its way across the boy's face. Just hearing Kai's voice was enough to lift his spirits, and motivate him to keep believing that Kai would come.

More long hours passed. Rei was still waiting. His golden eyes remained trained across the large stretch of water. If one looked close, the tall, white, mountains on the other side could be seen reflected within them. Rei was getting worried that something terrible had happened, but had no way of knowing what or if Kai was safe or hurt. He still wasn't answering his phone. It started to rain. The tiny drops fell like a thin veil across the land and sky. The young boy felt the rain begin to soak through his clothes and he pulled himself into a tight ball, the brightly wrapped box stayed protected between his chest and thighs. He shivered. It was getting colder, but Rei was stubborn. He wanted to see Kai. The wind was picking up, chilling the boy more. Soon he felt his body grow heavy. Rei tried to steady himself but his vision began to fade. Gravity pulled his body down, sinking into the soft wet grass. Everything around him fell into darkness.

----

Rei winced as he felt something cold and wet touch his forehead. His body shivered and the boy opened heavy eyelids but immediately shut them again. The room was so bright. Rei opened his again letting them adjust to the new surroundings He was wrapped up so tight amongst the bed sheets. He felt like a caterpillar in its cocoon.

"How did I get here?"

Rei's sleepy voice echoed amidst the silence of the room. But then that silence was broken was broken as another voice shrilled, "Mother! He's awake!"It was Mariah. Rei knew that voice. Rei struggled as he tried to free himself to sit up. However, before he could move another inch, his mother rushed in and gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him into her embrace.

"Rei! I am so happy to see you are safe!"His mother then pulled away abruptly but still kept her tight grip on his shoulders. "What were you thinking? Falling asleep in the pouring rain! You are very lucky your brother found you when he did!"

Rei smiled weakly with a slight chuckle, trying to convince his mother that he was just fine and to stop shaking him. His gaze then rolled over to Lee, who stood across the room in the doorway to Rei's room. Rei locked eyes with his brother anxious and nervous of his next question.

"Thanks Lee... but...where is Kai? Didn't he come with you?"

Reluctant to say anything, Lee kept his eyes downward not wanting Rei to see the sad truth in his eyes.

"Rei…Kai wasn't there when I found you…"

Rei was speechless, "What, you mean I missed him?"

The young boy jolted up and wanted to pounce his brother but was still held down by his mother gripping his shoulders.

"No Rei. I mean there was no sign that he was even there." Lee explained plainly. He had to make his little brother understand the truth. Lee stepped out of the room for only a moment before returning with something in his hand. He dropped it on the bed in front of Rei. This made the young teen freeze for only a second as he recognized the item. It was Kai's gift that he had intended for his friend. Golden eyes stared in wide eyed disbelief. But it lasted for less than a minute as those same eyes that now rimmed with unshed tears turned violently away. Rei was not going to listen. What Lee was saying was all lies, they had to be. "That does not mean anything! He probably…just…was spending time with his family!" Rei, for the most part, was trying to convince himself that Kai was nearby and actually just right around the corner ready to jump out and everyone was just joking around.

"Rei!" Lee called out to his brother to bring him back to his senses. "If that guy was really your friend, and if he was there, don't you think he would have stayed by your side and not leave you alone, asleep, laying in wet grass, and in the cold pouring rain?

Rei glared at his brother. "Then I've got to go out to find him! He's probably wondering where I am right now!" His voice was starting to sound desperate as he began to struggle beneath his mother's hold.

"Now you are to just take it easy," His mother broke in sternly, "You're still feverish and you have been asleep for nearly two weeks! You are not going anywhere today!" With a finally urgent push, she pressed Rei back down into the bed and wrapped him up among the thick blankets. The rest of the family started to leave the room and Rei kicked away the blankets and huffed crossing his arms across his chest. He did not want to be stuck in bed, but he also did not want his parents angry with him for disobeying them. Rei was stuck between obedience and chasing after something he desperately wanted.

A week later, Rei was finally able to leave his bed. He burst out of his room and quickly found his mother in the kitchen preparing lunch. The boy walked up tentatively behind her, and put on a determined letting everyone know that he was going to get what he wanted today!

"Mama, may I please go outside today?"

His mother didn't turn around. She knew if she did, she would not be able to resist her son's "puppy dog" gaze.

"No Rei, the doctor said you were lucky you didn't catch pneumonia last time."

"But that was a week ago!" Rei tried to keep his voice steady and not let the tears show.

He continued with his argument, "and besides it has not rained all day today and yesterday!"

"The ground is still wet and you know well enough, the weather in this region can be very unpredictable. Now go back to bed Rei, I'll be in shortly with some lunch."

"But- " Rei tried to cut in but his mother would not let him finish. She was far too worried about her youngest son's health, and the fact that she almost broken down when she lost him the first time drove her mind to be forceful. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

"No Rei! I mean it this time; now go to your room!"

The 14 year old boy's small fist tightened. His nails were biting into his skin. He could feel the blood being drawn. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall as he turned on his heel and sprinted toward his room.

Rei paced around the small space in a fit of frustration. He threw and kicked the pillows and sheets on his bed and sent them flying across the room. Soon, out of breath, he collapsed on his bed, curling up like a small trembling kitten. Tears streaked down his cheeks. He wanted to see Kai! He needed to see Kai. It had been over a month since the start of the summer. Kai still wasn't answering his phone. Rei was worried more than ever now. Tears clouded his vision as he looked up through the window, where a bright beam of sunlight shown down through the curtains directly upon his face. Wincing at the bright light in his eyes, Rei stood and pulled back the drapery. It was a peaceful and bright day. The blue sky was blanketed with a thick layer of grey clouds. The ground was still damp from the rainfall the earth had received the previous weeks.

However it hasn't rained for two whole days. With a determined glint in his golden eye and without a second thought, Rei grabbed his jacket and an umbrella. He climbed through the window, jumping down into the flowerbed just below. Luckily his room was on the ground level. Rei then disappeared into the brush of the dense green forest.

With heart racing and each beat matching each long stride the young teen sprinted through the multitude of weaving thick tree trunks. Rei kept chanting within his mind that Kai would be there waiting for him and everything would be back to normal, just the two of them playing happily. They would be safe in their special field surrounded by the tall protective and strong mountains.

Nevertheless, a conflicting feeling rose up in his mind and struck a nerve in his heart that felt like a hundred wasp stings. Rei knew he was afraid that Kai would not be there. What if something terrible happened? What if Kai is hurt and unconscious in a hospital? Rei's breathing became quicker and uneven as soared through the forest as though he was a spirit passing through. The more worried he became, the fast he ran. The faster he ran, the more his heart would beat.

With a final burst of speed, Rei burst through into the familiar wide clearing, He collapsed to his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

A few minutes later golden eyes glanced up and widened at the view in front of them. They rimmed with unshed tears. Kai stood at the water's edge, facing the water's direction. Rei stumbled to his feet. He opened his mouth to call Kai's name, but nothing came out. Instead, a silly grin crossed Rei's face. He was brimming with excitement, but it went unnoticed by the other presence there. Rei soon found himself standing next to Kai, whom had still not acknowledged the other teen. Quietly, Rei stood in front of Kai, studying his pale face. His crimson eyes seemed unfocused and blurred with tears that refused to fall as he stored out over the crystal clear water but not enjoying the beautiful scene.

"Kai?" Rei softly called.

Kai was indeed lost. He was numb from the inside out. He did not know what to feel. He lost the most important person in his life. "Kai…" A sudden voice overwhelmed his many thoughts that jumbled around in his mind.

"Kai…"

The voice was soft, barely audible, like a sweet lullaby. It was soothing.

'Mother…?'

Kai wanted so much to be with her now. He closed his eyes and he could see her. She was so clearly in front of him, holding him in her embrace. He could feel a slight smile cross his face. However, when he opened his eyes, it wasn't kind ruby eyes that he longed to see. It was in fact familiar golden eyes, which had been recently haunting his dreams, staring back, concerned.

"Kai…are you feeling alright?"

Even with the bright sun hiding its rays behind gray clouds, golden eyes still seemed to glow brighter than the sun itself. 'How beautiful…' Kai shook his head free of light hearted thoughts and blinked.

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

Rei felt his heart sink heavily upon hearing Kai speak. "Kai," he started, eager and desperate to make his friend remember, "I came to see you. You're my best friend." His voice began to tremble and break. His heart thumped hard in his chest. The boy reached out his hand only to have Kai flinch back and turn his face away. Something was wrong. Just then faded voices cried out in the distance. Rei turned abruptly at the sounds. He knew instantly those worried voices. He looked back at Kai. The young Russian had not moved a muscle since Rei's arrival.

Quickly grabbing Kai's hand, Rei pulled Kai away across the vast field and disappeared among the dense trees. Rei ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He pulled Kai behind him. It felt like dragging a dead corpse. Rei wondered how Kai became like this and thought of what he could do to get back his best friend. They ran toward the mountain range, and Rei searched for a cave carved among the rumble and hidden from being easily discovered.

Thunder roared across the sky as the two boys ducked inside the cave. Lightning flashed like strobe lights on a stage. Once the two boys were safe inside, the rain began to fall. Rei knew this gave him a little more private time to spend with his friend. The people searching for them would have to return when the weather calms. For now, a veil of crystal rain hid the boys.

Rei immediately turned and pulled Kai in, throwing his arms around the slightly taller teen. "I missed you very much Kai! It's so great to finally see you again." Rei didn't pull away but tucked his face deeper into Kai's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's been raining so hard for the past months. We can't play outside like we normally would."

When Kai didn't answer, in fact it seemed that he was not even breathing, Rei started to take a step back. All of a sudden, firm arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back again. "Don't leave…" A murmured floated across his ear. Rei let out a light chuckle as he thought Kai was joking. "Don't be silly. I'm not leaving. I'm right here." Rei wrapped his arms around Kai again. He felt Kai shudder. "I'm not going anywhere," Rei whispered soothingly next to Kai's cheek. He was received with a gentle squeezing embrace. Although, it surprised him when he felt water drops fall on his neck. Rei lifted his head to see Kai, tears clouding his eyes and staining his face. "Kai, what's wrong?" But Kai didn't answer. Instead, he let his head fall forward as his body slumped into Rei. Being much a much lighter build then his friend, Rei could not support Kai's weight. His knees gave away and collapsed against the ground. Rei never let go of his hold on Kai as they both fell. Kai's head fell even more and buried into Rei's chest. Rei in turn raised a hand and gently combed his fingers through the soft spiked blue hair. "You don't have to be afraid Kai." Rei whispered.

"I will always stay by your side, no matter where you are, whenever you need me."

TBC!

_I apologize for the long hiatus!_

_My imagination and will to type this chapter was not with me, and added to all the other stress in my life as well as my final exams and graduation from college! (Finally) just around the corner…this Sunday! (12/20)_

_I hope my next chapter will be up sooner then this one. I need to get these two a freaking happy ending…damn it! But I have two more chapters and it's not looking very pretty, except for the end! Yes! I AM going to give one a happy ending! I hope!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it characters. This is purely fiction.

---

_Blowing Summer Away_

_ Written by: Danica Loy  
_

It had been a week since Kai and Rei spent that rainy night in their secret cave within the mountains. The next morning Rei brought the Russian boy home with him and begged with his parents to let Kai spend the night. Upon hearing from Kai, who murmured a response that there was no one currently at his summer home, Rei's parents agreed to let Kai stay as long as necessary. This made Rei very happy, and he didn't hesitate to show it on his face.

And so Kai slept on the spare futon in Rei's room during the next week. No one bothered to ask if the parents of the young teen were all right to have the lad stay here. Everyone just assumed Kai was responsible enough to notify his parents where he was. However, as the week worn on, Rei's mother became concerned. She realized Kai did not have his cell phone and his parents hadn't tried to check up on him, as if they were not concerned in the least. Family should not be like that disconnected. Luckily, Natsume had given Hay-lin the phone number to the Hiwatari manor in Russia in case of emergency. Hay-lin kept it safely hidden away for the right situation when it became necessary.

* * *

Time just flew by, unnoticed by the two young boys. They did everything together. Rei introduced Kai to the neighborhood kids that lived in the village as well. The young teens played their outside games. They climbed the high trees to hide from each other among the thick green canopy. Some would hide in the thick brush on the ground and pounce on unexpecting friends trying to scare them because it was funny.

Kai also helped Rei out when Hay-lin summoned her son to do his chores around the house. They dusted the furniture and swept the floors. At the same time, the boys became lost in the fantasy of Star Wars and ninjas and laughed as they attacked each other with broomsticks and rags as light sabers and nunchuks.

On a rare occasion, Rei's dad drove the boys into town and while the older man did business, the younger boys were left to wander the busy side streets, crowded with pedestrians entering and leaving shops as if they were animals in a desperate hunt for the last piece of meat. Rei's mother even gave them some money in order to buy Kai some extra clothes since he didn't bring any with him. Kai had stormed out of his house in such a rage he forgot to pack anything.

As they strolled past the elaborate and colorful window displays, one in particular caught their attention that they had to stop and admire it. It was an old antique store and it's window display presented a majestic phoenix hand carved from mahogany and painted to seem like it was erupting into flames. This made Kai a little nostalgic as he saw the bird's ruby eyes sparkling back at him. He still had yet to tell Rei why he was here in China without his own family. However, Rei seemed too content with having his best friend by his side to care about reasons. Kai didn't want to make the beautiful smile and musical laugh disappear. If he said anything, Rei might cry and that was something Kai never wanted to see.

Rei also loved the figurine, but what caught his interest most was the porcelain white tiger that stood beneath the phoenix, posed in mid-roar. The bird was perched on top of the tiger's back as if the feline was lifting the bird upward, urging it to fly.

* * *

Like a whirlwind, Rei rushed around his room tossing clothes everywhere finding the right outfit. He settled on a simple button down white shirt but hastily left the bottom few buttons undone leaving the ends of the shirt flying open, revealing his flat, tanned stomach. He pulled on some baggy white pants, tying it off with a scarf-like red belt.

The young teen ran into the kitchen to see his mother cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Realizing that he slept through breakfast again, Rei opened the refrigerator and grabbed a red apple when he heard his mother call to him over her shoulder. "Rei, dear, do you want me to cut the apple for you?"

Rei spun around, bumping the refrigerator door with his hip closing it shut. He hid his apple in his hands behind his back, hoping his mother wouldn't see it and would let him go. However, he noticed she had not even turned around and continued to stand over the sink washing the dishes. In the back of Rei's mind, he wondered if his mother had eyes in back of her head underneath her hair, or maybe she was telepathic. Did all mothers have that ability? It felt like it as he stood there in the kitchen being scrutinized.

"No, you don't need to mother, it's fine the way it is." Rei grinned widely, trying to make himself look innocent.

"Nonsense, come here." Hay-lin stretched out her hand and moved over to a clear place on the counter. From a drawer beneath the countertop, she pulled a peeler out. Reluctantly, Rei handed her his apple and proceeded to peel the fruit's red layer in one long, curly stroke. When she was done, she handed it back to Rei. The boy took a bite and dashed from the kitchen. With his appetite appeased, all his mind could focus on was finding his best friend. If he wasn't in the house, he must have been outside with the other kids.

"Rei, don't forget your jacket before you go outside!" Rei heard his mother's call from the kitchen making his halt just inside the front door to the outside. As he grabbed his jacket from the nearby closet and slid it over his shoulders, the boy muttered under his breath. "How does she do that?"

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, warming the damp land of the recent cold rain. He saw a crowd of kids gathered, all quiet staring at something in awe, in the main square of the village and Rei wondered if Kai was there. He ran down to see what was the commotion about. There in the large open area a large sleek black helicopter looked intimidating in the small local village.

Rei nudged his way through the crowd until he saw whom he searched for and his whole face brightened as he called his friend's name. "Kai!"

Kai turned around abruptly at the sound of name and immediately held his arm up in front of his face and averted his vision. He did not want to let his best friend see the faint red puffiness around his eyes.

"Kai, what's going on?" Rei asked lightheartedly. Though he had a feeling of a terrible fore coming.

Kai could not lie to his first friend. Lowering his arm, he cleared his throat. In that moment he looked up into Rei's golden eyes, he noticed how beautiful they sparkled under the bright rays of the sun.

"I'm leaving Rei…" He said straight out. Unfortunately, his never learned in his young life how to be gentle and subtle. He was taught that if he wanted to say something to just say it. Don't dance around the truth. It always makes the truth harder to say in the end.

"Do you have to?" Rei's face fell losing his normal happy glow.

Kai averted his gaze again. "I'm sorry. My father called me and has ordered me to return home."

Rei bit his lip trying to think of way to make his friend stay. "Can't you talk to him to let you stay a bit longer?"

Kai shook his head. "Once my father makes a decision, it's final, and there's nothing and that can change his mind."

With that one sentence, Rei felt all his hopes and dreams were dashed. Kai, berated himself for making Rei sad, drew Rei into a tender embrace. Rei blushed and returned the hug. Just as he began to bury his face into Kai's shoulder, the helicoptor's blades began to spin, whipping the wind wildly through everyone's hair. Suddenly Rei jerked himself away from Kai in realization. "I just remembered something. Wait here for two minutes more!" Rei pleaded and he bulldozed his way through the crowd all the way to his home. Kai stood there in shock. His frown deepened. He wanted to wait forever for Rei to get back, but the helicopter was ready to take off any moment. They were out of time now.

After several minutes of stubbornly waiting, Kai growled under his breath as the pilot yelled over the roar of the chopper's engine and fast moving blades. Kai turned his head to yell back to the pilot when another voice caught in his ears.

"Kai!"

Mahogany eyes widened with delight as Kai whipped back around and saw Rei, with his usual black ponytail swinging behind him, raced back toward him. His curiosity caught up with him as he noticed a package in Rei's arms.

Kai watched as Rei stopped in front of him. His head was down as breathed slowly and very heavily. Kai assumed it was because he was running so fast.

Rei smiled as he regained his normal composure and looked up at Kai again. However, he wore a deep red blush across his face. "I wanted to give this to you when you first arrived, but I forgot. It's my Christmas present to you." His voice seemed raspy and still quite out of breath but it didn't matter as Kai accepted the present and opened it. His face was glowing as he beheld the gift. It was a beautiful silk white scarf. Everything around them was silent and for a moment there only existed Kai and Rei, until Rei's raspy voice coughed and broke through. "My sister, my mother and I helped sew a little bit of it together, though I did most of it. I didn't have any money so I didn't know what to get you. I had been practicing a lot, and---"

Rei didn't finish his sentence, as he was silence by Kai's lips touching his in gentle kiss. It lasted only a moment but it felt so right. Both of them melted into it as if they were merging into one being.

"I will come back soon. I promise." Kai whispered as he pulled away from Rei. Rei reluctantly opened his eyes not really wanting the kiss to end. His breath caught in his throat though as he saw Kai wrap the scarf around his neck letting two ends hang down behind him. Rei smiled and threw his body against Kai hugging him. The feel of silk felt so good against Rei's cheek. "I'll be waiting…right here." Rei whispered in Kai's ear like a secret just between the two of them.

They pulled away, both of them smiling at each other. Just before Kai turned to walk toward the helicopter, he turned and gave a thumbs-up to Rei. "Thank you!"

Rei watched Kai get in the helicopter. He grinned as his face was glowing. He waved his arm high above his head as he chased after the departing helicopter as it soared high into the sky.

Rei chased after it until he could no longer see it as it disappeared behind the whitish gray clouds. Rei coughed and stumbled to his knees. His fists were clenched against the ground and his eyes were closed praying to every god he knew to make sure Kai got home safely. He did not need to pray for Kai's return. Kai promised he would come back.

"I'll wait…right….here…"

Rei's coughed violently. Blood spurts splat across the dirt as the young teen lost consciousness. He did not know, as his vision succumbed to blackness, his brother, with his sister walking worriedly by his side, was carrying his body back home.

* * *

Kai peered through small portal window of the helicopter to see the snowy plains of Russia below him. He hugged his new scarf close. Never had he felt so cold before in his homeland. With the end of the white fabric he wiped his eyes of the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. As he left China this time, he felt like he was losing his mother all over again. He was not going let go of one of the only two people he ever let into his heart. He was going to return, and Rei was never going to leave his side again. Kai made a promise.

The helicopter landed and Kai stepped out and strolled slowly across the landing pad toward the tall figure of his father looming above him, casting a shadow over him. Kai did not have to look at his face to know his father was angry.

"Kai, how dare you run away like that! Do you know how worried we all were?"

"You all were so busy with other business I didn't think you would notice." Kai muttered under his breath.

His father snarled. His eyes were seeing red. "Don't you ever talk back to me like that boy!" He raised his hand and swiftly slapped Kai across the cheek. The force was so great and sudden. Kai was pushed to the ground. He was about to look back at his father and reply when another slap came down in the same place. "What your mother say if she found out you had done this? If she was not already gone, you would have killed with worry!"

That stunned Kai to the heart. What if it was his fault that his mother had died? He was standing in the same room when she had died, and yet he did nothing. He was frozen in his place on the ground. Did he kill all the people he loved?

Kenji relaxed and picked Kai up by his arms and drew him into a hug. "I know you're hurting Kai. Sometimes the only thing one can depend on to be strong is family. We support each other and that means you must stay strong and you cannot leave us."

Kenji led his son away from the landing pad and toward the manor. "Come along my son. Let's get inside, your brothers and grandfather have missed you as well."

Kai leaned into his father's touch. His family needed him. He was not going to leave ever again. No one he loved was going to die again because of him.

TBC

I apologize for the lateness.!!!!

My inspiration on this story is kind of dwindling a little but I hope to have at least part of the next chapter done during the super bowl tomorrow!

If you want to see my latest project that as been monopolizing my time…please go to my DA site .com

I'm sorry for the shortness but like I said my inspiration was kind of dwindling with this chapter… Please bear with me.

Thank you all for reading this story so far!

I hope to have TWO more chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Immortal Rain**_

_**--**_

It was miserable day. It would not stop raining. Kai didn't know why he refused to take the limousine home that afternoon. He didn't even have his umbrella with him and it was a half hour walk. He had not been thinking straight all year and the constant rainfall was not helping his gloomy mood. It was like a lifeless puppet, doing what he was told, going where he was told, controlled by his father's company, mainly by his grandfather. After all, he, even though he was the youngest son, Kai was being bred to be the future successor of his father, the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises. His older brothers had already secured places in their father's business.

Bryan, at 25, had be named captain of his squad within the Hiwatari Police Force. He was well on his way gaining a strong reputation as on of the best officers on the force. Bryan was always the first person on the scene of a incident. Thus far, he had saved a total of 15 innocents from disasters like fires and shootings. On the other hand, Tala, in his last year of college, was already working at the local hospital run by the Hiwatari Family as a temp. doctor. However, he has proved himself more than capable to handle full operations. He had done 5 successful heart transplants. Never the less, both young men always wanted to do more. Kai knew this.

As he neared the manor grounds, gunshots were heard over the pouring rain. In the middle of the wet grounds, a drenched Bryan was standing with a hard expression and pose. His arms were straight, holding a gun at a target almost 50 meters away. Suddenly, Bryan lowered his gun. His senses perked up but he didn't drop his guard as he pivoted on his heel. Amongst the rain, the two brothers stared down one another, daring the other to blink first. Bryan called out first.

"Kai, what are you doing? Dad's not going to like it if you're late, nor if you get sick."

Kai said nothing. He simply turned and kept walking on his path. He simply was not in the mood to face anyone. He just wanted to get to his dry home, take a warm shower, get into some dry clothes, and sleep for the rest of the day.

Bryan silently watched his brother walked up the long driveway. Recently, he could not understand his father and grandfather's motivations. He could see the distance growing between the Hiwatari men since mother's death. Bryan knew Kai was the most tore up about it and just pushed everyone away since then, becoming a loner, spending most of his time in his room. Kai had changed so much. Something in Kai had died with mother's death. Bryan had to wonder what it would take to bring back the old Kai.

Kai closed the door behind him and shrugged off his wet coat. He handed it off to the family's ever-faithful butler, since before even Kenji Hiwatari married his beloved. "Young Master, your father has been has been asking for you. What should I tell him?" The elder gentleman asked in calm and dignified tone. Kai didn't answer, as though he didn't hear but as he reached the bottom of the staircase, his voice came out. "Tell my father, I will be in my room. And I do not want—"

Mahogany eyes widened in shock as his cell phone began to jiggle merrily from within his pocket. His fist clenched his phone tightly as he took it out. Lately, his grandfather had taken the opportunity to keep the teen on a short leash for the past year. However, as he looked at the caller ID, his heart almost stopped. He knew this number, very well.

"Rei…"

It had been a year since his unauthorized trip to China. He wanted to see Rei again, but he couldn't break a promise to his father to stay with his family. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello Rei."

"Hi Kai! How are you doing?"

"I'm well."

"That's good."

"Say Kai?"

Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were going to come visit this summer again—"

"I'm sorry, Kai Hiwatari cannot speak at this moment. Do not call this number again."

The cell was roughly ripped from Kai's hands, taking the teen by surprise. Kai was about to retort back thinking it was his brother playing another joke on him. Instead, silence overcame the young teen. His grandfather stood over him making Kai look like a little boy instead of the 15 year old teen that he was. Voltaire slapped the cell phone closed ending the call and turned a murderous glare at his grandson. Kai tried to glare back but winced. He was still too young to withstand his grandfather's overbearing presence.

"How many times have I told you, boy? I let you keep this thing so your father and I will know where you are. You cannot concentrate on your schooling with distractions like this, especially now that you have accepted the shadowing position at your father's side at work."

Voltaire spoke like a cold rain, dropping a heavy atmosphere over Kai. His dark eyes were covered by thunderstorm of sleek dark gray hair, but still captured Kai so he couldn't look away.

"No one accepted anything, grandfather," Kai grunted under his breath, "You gave me no choice but to take the position."

"Do not talk back so softly!" Suddenly a swift slap sent Kai rolling off his bed. He was on his hands and knees as he held his reddened cheek as his grandfather kneeled to the boy's level. The elder man took Kai's face in his hands. "My boy," He spoke with serenity, though Kai knew it was false. It still sounded cold. "If you want something, if you want to be taken seriously, you must be firm. You cannot let people walk over you!" His voice was growing in intensity. It was making Kai wince.

"Your father and brothers were so worried for your safety the last time you ran off to have your so-called fun with friends. You do not want him to worry again, do you?"

Kai nodded his head with downcast eyes. He didn't look up as he listened to his grandfather's footsteps fade away and the door close with a click. He missed Rei. But he knew he couldn't see his friend anymore. Kai massaged his still sore cheek. Even though his father was CEO, Voltaire was a powerful man in his own right and had many connections, in specifically shady businesses. Kai did not want his grandfather to find Rei and get him mixed up in such dangerous situations. He wanted to protect Rei, and if staying as far away from the Chinese boy was the only way, so be it.

Standing up, Kai moved stiffly across the room. He bent down to pick up his cell phone and moved again toward his closet. He turned it off and tossed it up to the top shelf of his walk-in closet. He then left and closed the door, leaving the phone in the dark.

* * *

Six lonely years passed. Kai grew up. He soon left his school, top of his class as his brothers before him, and joined his father's side. He learned how to run everything, to become the CEO of the Hiwatari Enterprise. He turned cold and ruthless to the people he met. He made no time for friendships. All that mattered was business and making money.

A year ago, just shy of Kai's nineteenth birthday, his grandfather passed away. He was old. It was his time, but there was no sadness. There was no celebration for Kai. Voltaire, although dead, still had managed to cast a spell over the household. All of them were cold. As if a snakebite released ice-cold venom into the warm blood.

Bryan had moved up as well. He became highly decorated with medals of bravery within the force. He was also highly respected as he ascended to the rank of Chief of Police.

As for Tala, he became a well-known doctor in his field. Not only had he saved many lives, but he is celebrated all over Russia for his finding of a cures for a rare disease. It had been six long years since his mother's death, and Tala never forgot her symptoms. Tirelessly, he searched through countless medical books, studying each illness and every type of medicine looking for some kind of cure. If he could find it, then he could stop blaming himself for not doing more to try and save his mother.

* * *

Dr. Tala Ivanov Hiwatari paced through the sterile white hallway of the main hospital in which he spent most of the time, although he did a lot of traveling to other hospitals across Russia and Europe and Japan. He had just finished his morning rounds to his patients. He handed off a several files to a petite young nurse seated behind the information desk, who smiled and happily accepted it, but keep her head low not to look at the handsome doctor so he wouldn't see her flushed face.

Tala smirked as he continued on his way down the long corridor and entered his office. He sat behind his desk and booted up his desktop computer. He turned his chair to look out the wall window behind him. It was late spring but it was still as cold as ever in Moscow, his home. The handsome red head gave deep sigh. He needed a vacation. He loved his home, but he also missed those family trips in the summer. Tala smiled nostalgically.

Suddenly, his computer alerted him with a sharp sound that he had email. Tala swiveled his chair around and checked it. He opened the file, seemingly from a fellow doctor with a small practice. 'Probably in need of funding. Not another one." Tala thought. That is usually what his company did, buy, build, and fund smaller hospitals all over the world.

--Dr. Hiwatari,

First of all, congratulations on your recent discovery and award and also thank you for your company's generous donations to our practice. The new utilities and MRI machines have greatly helped our practice toward our clients. I have been troubled by one certain case. After reading your recent discovery, I have found my patient has the same symptoms. The boy has been in my care for quite awhile, and I am confused by the development of this virus. However recently, new developments have confused me even more so. I was wondering if you can come down to Hong Kong, and hopefully enlighten and help my young patient.

Thank you

Dr. AJ Wong

Hong Kong Medical Center

Tala's ice blue eyes widened and his heart began to race as fast as mind went through numerous thoughts that perplexed him. Could this be the answer he was looking for? He had only been able to test his cure in a theoretical sense but never had been able to put it to practice on a living subject. Quickly, he slammed down the button of his intercom. He called to his head nurse.

"Nicole. What is my schedule like for this week and next?"

"I will check Tala, just a few minutes please." A few moments of silence passed before she answered again. "You have appointments tomorrow and Friday afternoon. Next week though you as of now have no appointments except the usual rounds."

Tala nodded in affirmation. "Nicole, give my appointments to Andrew and Louis for the next two weeks. I trust them enough with my patients."

"But sir, where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to make a trip. Someone needs my help in Hong Kong. I should return next week."

"I understand, Tala sir, and done. I hope you have a productive trip."

"Thank you." Tala leaned back and relaxed in his chair. He closed his eyes and smiled. At least now he was going to get that summer trip to some place warm.

* * *

That late afternoon Tala hung up his phone call with Dr. Wong and started to leave the building. As he walked toward his car, he pulled out his phone again. Dialing the familiar number, he put the phone to his ear as he settled into his red dodge viper and revved the engine to life. After three rings, Tala heard a familiar, "Hello, brother."

"Bryan! How are you? Working hard, I'm sure. Listen, tell dad I'm going to be taking a business trip this evening."

Bryan, on the other end, rolled his eyes, "Tala, you're smiling. You are usually never this happy about business. What's going on with you?"

"Boy you can never just let things be a surprise. Do you always have to spoil things with your power of intuition?"

"It's my job to decipher hidden meanings, and find the truth. Now where are you going?"

"You won't believe it! I'm headed to Hong Kong. You want to come with me?"

"I have work to do."

"Aww…Come on!"

"No. Why don't you ask Kai?"

"I can't. You know how busy father keeps him busy with work, running the company, and not to mention, he's got his hands full with college courses as well." Tala's smile faltered slightly, realizing that his family had all but forgotten how to have fun after mother's death.

Bryan sensed this, hearing his brother sigh, "Hey, bring back a few souvenirs. The house has been looking a little cold lately."

"You think so? I will!"

The elder brother knew Tala loved to shop around and could hear the excitement in his voice. "Have a productive trip, Brother."

"I'll see you all soon!"

* * *

Tala stepped off the private jet to the familiar evergreen view of the Chinese mountains. He took a deep breath and smiled letting the wind comb through his red hair. He could almost hear her voice in the invisible breeze. Tala frowned however as he saw the manor. It was dark and abandoned. When his mother passed away, his father laid off all the workers. The gardens around the manor were wilting and turning brown. 'Mother would be crying right now.' Tala thought.

"Master Tala, I received word of your coming from Master Hiwatari. The car is ready for you." The driver came running up the leaf-covered path. Tala chuckled. Even though his father stopping coming here, it still amazed the young man how much influence his father possessed.

He reached into his pocket and followed the man. "Thank you very much. Lead the way."

The ride in the limo was a smooth one and went quickly as Tala stared at the different shops that lined the streets. His eyes closed and he soon let his mind wander back to good old times when he and Bryan played together along these streets, always playing harmless pranks on the neighborhood kids. It was fun times and Tala secretly missed it.

Before he knew it, he arrived at the hospital and as soon as he stepped through automatic sliding glass doors he put on an air of strict professionalism. He recognized Dr. Wong from his picture immediately in the lobby and shook his hand firmly.

The two doctors conversed about the young patient. Dr. Wong told Tala of the symptoms. The more they talked, the more Tala's cold professional demeanor began to melt away.

"Dr. Wong, I have seen these symptoms you mentioned only once. I would like to examine this patient further. " Tala didn't smile. He did not want to build up his hopes.

"Of course, if you would follow me." Dr. Wong obliged and led the doctor to the elevator and through the familiar sterile hallways until at last they came to the room.

Tala stepped inside and drew back the curtain. His body froze as he laid his eyes on the boy. Long sleek midnight black hair cascaded down his sides, lightly tanned skin that paled with illness. He was sleeping still like he was frozen in time. His breathing was very slow. "Where have I seen him before?" He whispered under his breath. Tala pushed away his past thoughts and began his examination. Half listening to Dr. Wong's explanation.

"I have been treating this boy since he was born. It started as just a fever he used to get every other week it seemed. However, as he got older. The fevers became worse. He would be coughing blood. Six years ago, I was told his appetite had decreased and he had lost an abnormal amount of weight since then. And then three years ago, he fell into a coma. He's been like this ever since. It's surprising for him to be in this state for this long. I have read about your research and I thought you might be able to help."

The more the elder doctor talked, the more Tala realized the situation was the same as with his mother only this time it was long term, while his mother's was short term. This boy's body had apparently been fighting the virus much longer had time to develop a slight immunity, while his mother had no time before it overtook her. Tala put back on his slipping cold mask.

"I think I will be able to help this boy. However, the cost of the operation is not cheap. I should warn you."

Dr. Wong's eyes became downcast. "I realize that, and unfortunately, his family does have the funds anymore to keep up with the hospital bills. It will run out within the next month and we will have no choice but to take him off life support."

Tala's eyes widened in shock. "What? But with him still in a comatose state, he would surely die."

"I understand, but I can't see any other way around it without money." The doctor answered solemnly.

Worried for the boy, Tala looked back at the sleeping form. He looked so serene and peaceful. Tala wondered if this is what his mother looked like when Kai found her. That's it!

"Excuse me Wong, I need to make a call." Tala quickly rushed from the room. As soon as he found a hot spot, he flipped open his phone. Impatiently he waited as it rang three times.

"In China less than 24 hours and already in trouble? Just like you."

Tala heard the sarcasm behind the callous tone, but he didn't have time for fun and games. "Bryan! This is serious. Where is Kai right now?"

"He should be at the office, he practically sleeps there. You know that, why?"

"You remember when father came down with the flu last year and I convinced him to stay home? Kai has been in control of the company ever since."

"It's what father and grandfather wanted all along. What 's this all about?"

"Bryan, I have a patient that doesn't have much money and if he doesn't get this operation then his body will shut down completely and die. There isn't much time as it is. He's already comatose."

"Tala, I know you mean well, but you cannot save everyone."

"Bryan! He has same illness as mother!"

Silence fell over the phone. Tala knew Bryan also blamed himself just as much for not being able to do more for their mother. Maybe saving this life will give them both the redemption they have been looking for.

"…I'll talk to him."

"I'll send you photo on my cell of the patient. I have to say. He's quite the looker."

"You and your hormones. I'll talk to you later."

Bryan hung up with his brother and proceeded to call his other brother. It was a long shot, ever since Kai had "lost" his cell phone and refused to get another. However, being an excellent investigator, Bryan had found it in Kai's closet. It's always where Kai hides things that he doesn't want anyone, especially his grandfather, to find. Bryan wouldn't blame him. All the brothers have done that at some time.

"Hello, Mr. Hiwatari's office." The secretary answered.

"Hello, Alicia."

"Oh!" The young woman recognized Master Bryan and became flustered, as all woman usually did when confronted with the domineering Hiwatari men. "Master Bryan, what can I do for you?"

"I want to speak to my brother. Is he there?"

Alicia stuttered a moment before answering, "Master Kai is here, but-"

"Put me on with him."

"But-!"

"I don't have time for idle chatter, just put me on with him." His voice was cold like the frozen tundra in the dead of winter. Alicia flinched. She wanted to oblige but Mr. Hiwatari was in a meeting and he never wanted to be disturbed for anything. However, Bryan's voice seemed to make the message very urgent like it was a matter of life and death.

"One moment, Mr. Hiwatari." She put him on hold and pressed the intercom to reach her boss.

"…and if no one has any other arguments about this deal. I suggest we finish this and sign the contract." Kai sat at the head of the long table as several investor suits sat on either side of them. "Well Mr. Hiwatari, like your father before you, you drive a hard bargain and one we unfortunately cannot refuse. I hope we can work well together in the future." The man stood to shake the young twenty-year-old's hand. "Thank you sir-" Kai replied plainly but was disrupted by the intercom and Alicia's voice.

"Mr. Hiwatari, there is a phone call for you.

"I'm busy." Kai replied curtly.

"Yes, sir, I understand, but it is your brother Bryan Hiwatari. It seems urgent he must speak to you."

"Damn my brother." Kai retorted under his breath but turned to his guests. He knows when Bryan gets serious he can also get very stubborn. "If you will excuse me gentlemen." Kai watched the men leave before picking up his phone.

"What do you want Bryan?"

"Nice greeting little brother, no time for pleasantries though. Tala needs funding for a patient."

"And…?

"When did you get so cold?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, brother, now what's this about? You want the company to give money in order to save one life. What is one life worth?"

"More than you might think when that patient's illness is the same as the one that killed mother."

Kai froze up briefly but recovered his composure and sat at his desk. "Saving one life is not going to bring her back."

"Yes, but how would she feel if you let someone die, when you could do something to save them? You blamed yourself for not doing something more to save her! We all have. Think of this as redemption!" Bryan was yelling by now. Kai had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear.

Kai kept silence with his eyes closed. He never forgot his mother's face that day he found her. No matter how much he tried, her memory still haunted most of his dreams.

"I'll think about it."

Bryan had to persuade Kai somehow. The picture Tala sent! So serene and peaceful. Bryan could remember his mother looking just like that as she also lay in her hospital bed. "No Kai! I want an answer. Tala sent me a picture of the patient. I'll send it to you via email. Look at it."

Kai's email rang out alerting him that he had new mail. Nonchalantly he clicked on the image to download it. The image filled the screen and Kai's breath hitched. It was Rei! The phone slipped from his listless grip. Kai couldn't hear Bryan's faint yelling to him.

Rei is sick? But he seemed healthy all the times he was with him, when did he become like this? How could this happen? He needed answers. "Bryan!"

He grabbed the phone again. "What happened to him? Where is he?"

Bryan had not heard Kai sound like this in a long time, like he was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall. "You will have to ask Tala. He's at the Hong Kong Medical Center right now."

Kai wanted to hang up and jump in his private jet and fly to Hong Kong as fast as possible. However, he remembered the last time he left without rational thought. However, as he stared at Rei's picture, all his memories came flooding back. He knew he couldn't lose those memories. He couldn't let that happen again. Feeling suddenly torn in half between his friends and his family, Kai slammed the phone back on the receiver and hunched over with his head in his hands. Kai knew what he wanted, but did not what was right.

Just then, the huge window behind him burst open. It startled Kai, not only was he preoccupied but also he was sure that that window was locked. Breathing hard and quick, Kai went to the window. Cold gray clouds filled the sky casting a dark shadow over the land. Kai leaned on the sill and winced as cold rain began to fall like a veil over a painting. The young businessman was about to close the window, repelling the rain. Then the wind began to blow against him, but it wasn't cold. It was warm, like summer. Kai closed his eyes as the wind and rain hit his face. It was comforting. As the wind blew passed, Kai could hear a faint voice call to him. It was so faraway and soft, but he knew whose voice it was. He wasn't sure anymore if he was crying if it was the rain on his face.

"Kai…follow your heart…"

"I love you…

"my son…"

Kai opened his eyes again. His hand reached up blindly, and numbly touched the white scarf around his neck. He never took it off. His fingers clutched the smooth fabric tightly. At times, he wasn't sure why, but now he knew the reason.

In a dash, Kai rushed to the door and threw it open, startling his secretary. "Alicia, cancel all my appointment until further notice." Kai didn't stop as he stormed passed to the elevator. He didn't even give her time to react.

His heart was racing the whole time as he impatiently ran and called for the driver and got into the limo. "Hiwatari Manor, immediately."

Time seemed to pass so slowly. It seemed like ages until he found himself at a familiar spot, the landing pad, just like before. There was the helicopter ready to take off. Bryan was standing nearby, wet silver hair whipped around his head as the rain continued to fall.

"It's about time little brother! Here!"

Bryan slapped something into Kai's hand. "Don't be late."

Kai looked down at his cell in his hand. Although, the sight of it gave him a small bit of comfort. He couldn't ignore a giant stone of guilt drop in his stomach. He felt sick as he settled inside the helicopter letting it lift off the ground. Using the ends of the scarf, he dried his face and hair.

With a heavy heart, he turned on his phone and dialed that familiar number. Deep inside his heart, he hoped that his mind was playing a trick on him. Maybe this was all just a dream. He would wake up in his bed, and Rei was anxiously shaking him awake, wanting to play outside with their friends in China.

Kai listened to the multiple rings and just when it was about to switch to voice mail a low gruff male answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Kai…" Although he was hesitant, "I'm Rei Kon's friend. Is he available?"

The voice growled low, "He's not. Why do you want to talk to him anyway, after you have avoided him for six years!" The male voice yelled making Kai flinch. "You were his best friend. He talked nothing but good things about you all the time it was getting sickening. Even when you stopped visited, he still waited everyday for you!"

"_I'll come back soon…I promise."_

"And now Rei is in a coma in the hospital. Damn it!"

Kai's eyes widened. Rei waited all these years for him. Now, Rei's in a coma. From what Bryan had told him from Tala, that illness should have taken him long ago, but no, Rei is sleeping in a coma, waiting for Kai to return, to keep his promise.

"Lee calm down…Kai, will you at least please visit our brother? He doesn't have much time."

Kai recognized these voices. Mariah's soft mature voice struggled a little to grab the phone away from her older brother Lee, who sounded like he was blaming Kai and on the verge of coming through the phone at that moment to strangle him.

"…I'm on my way now." Kai responded.

Mariah sighed in great relief, "I'm happy, and I'm sure Rei would be happy to see you. Unfortunately, there's not much time. You see the hospital bills are very expensive, and our family doesn't have the funds any more." Her voice hiccupped a little as she tried to hold back her tears, "At least hurry and say goodbye."

"What? Why?" Kai gasped, holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"We can't pay the bills to keep him there so they're going to unplug and release him from the hospital at the end of the month."

"But he's still comatose, isn't he? He will die if left like that!"

"I know but there's nothing we can do…" By now, Mariah's muffled sobs could be heard over the phone as she was crying into Lee's chest.

Unknown to Kai, his fist clenched tightly. His red eyes seemed to glow dangerously. "There is still one more thing. I promise to you. Rei will be saved."

"What?"

"Come to the hospital in a few hours. My brother and I will meet you there and we will help him."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it….Please, trust me."

Kai disconnected the call and quickly made a call to Tala as down below, the helicopter passed over the tall mountains of China.

* * *

As planned, Tala smiled as he met his brother on the roof of the hospital building. "Glad you could make on short notice, little brother."

"Enough with your pleasantries Tala, where is Rei?"

Tala snapped his fingers in realization. "Ah! I knew I recognized that boy before. He's your boyfriend!"

"He's not my—!"He kept his back to his brother and continued walking down the stairwell. Kai couldn't finish the statement. A part of him wanted it to be a fact. "He's my best friend Tala, I'm just worried about him."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hiwatari," Tala mocked saluted his brother.

Tala led Kai through the corridors. Kai could feel his heartbeat speed up with every step he took. As they turned a corner, Kai saw Mariah and Lee standing outside a room, which Kai assumed was Rei's room.

Tala stepped up to the pair. "If I may assume you two are the family of Rei Kon?"

Mariah spoke first and very rushed, "Yes, please isn't there anything that can be done to save him?"

Tala clapped his hands on her petite shoulders in order to calm her. "Try not to worry. I am going to do everything in my power to cure him. I have been researching a cure for a special type of disease. Your brother is the second one I have met who has all the same symptoms. My research has been a success and the operation has in theory 75 percent survival rate."

"You expect us to put our own flesh and blood into a situation with only 75 percent chance of surviving!?" Lee stepped forward with a shaking fist.

"My brother is an brilliant doctor with a high reputation." Kai pointed out.

"Oh Kai," Tala turned an eye to his brother behind him and smirked, "how sweet of you to say…"

Kai ignored his older brother and looked over at Mariah and saw her golden eyes light up with hope but in a flash it faded. Kai took a breath and stepped forward, "You don't have to worry about payment. My family's company will fund the operation as well as all of the hospital bills." The light of hope suddenly came back and slowly grew brighter. "Do you mean it, really?" Mariah confirmed.

Kai closed his eyes and merely nodded once before walking passed the group and disappeared into the room.

Tala smiled and stretched out a hand. "Since Kai is in charge of the family accounts, and he has given me his final say, I can tell you what the operation will entail, if you would follow me. We can discuss this in the cafeteria over lunch." Tala moved to close Rei's door, giving Kai his privacy and escorted the reluctant pair to the main floor.

* * *

Silently, Kai stood frozen in his steps staring down at the still form of his best friend. It pained his heart to look at this, but even so, he couldn't look away. Rei looked very beautiful sleeping like that. His hand gently touched the smooth black hair that framed Rei's slightly pale face. His hair grown and became thick and very fine. His skin had turned from a rich gold tan to a sickly pale white.

"I'm sorry Rei. I should have come sooner. You wouldn't be like this."

Gingerly, he sat down at the edge of the bed and his hand caressed Rei's still hand. Unconsciously, he gripped Rei's hand.

"I want to save you," Kai whispered, his voice was on the verge of breaking. "You're my best friend. I can't lose you…I kept my promise to come back. I won't leave you again. Don't you leave me, please." By now tears were freely flowing down his cheeks. Kai didn't care. His hand gripped Rei's even tighter.

Not realizing his own body's movements, Kai leaned over so his face was mere inches from Rei's. Kai confessed that words that his heart had been crying out ever since he and Rei shared their first kiss all those years ago.

"I love you…"

Kai kissed Rei delicately as though he were a porcelain doll that would break under the slightest pressure. However, as Kai pulled away, he realized he wanted more, but he knew in his heart he would never be able to share his kiss with anyone other than his true love, his best friend.

Kai caressed Rei's hand in his own again and looked upon the sleeping face. Kai gasped sharply. Brilliant ambers were glittering behind heavy, fluttering eyelids. A tired smile crept upon pale pink lips. "Kai…is that you?"

Kai didn't speak. He didn't even breathe. He prayed this moment was not a dream.

Rei slowly blinked away the remaining sleep from his eyes. His vision soon focused and his smile became a little wider as his sights fell on Kai.

"Welcome back…" The young man murmured weakly and yet happily. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming at all."

Kai almost choked on the breath he was holding as he held back a chuckle. Red eyes softened and Kai smiled at Rei. "I came back didn't I?"

Rei smiled and nodded, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Silence passed by them a few moments when Kai leaned forward again and whispered something in Rei's ear. His words made Rei's eyes light up brighter than the summer sun and a deep blush covered his face. When Kai pulled back, Rei threaded his hand into Kai's hair and pulled him back down to another kiss, full of passion. Kai knew Rei had given his response. They both smiled into their shared kiss. They were together, and this time, and nothing would tear them apart again, not even death.

THE END AND NEXT THE EPILOGUE!

--

Yea…I'm not too medically inclined with all the medical terms used in hospitals. I'm sort of loosely going on my own experience.

But yea, welcome back much longer chapter…I knew where I wanted to end, but what I didn't know was what to do to lead up to it. I think I had a block while writing which is why it was so slow, and I might change it up a little. Unfortunately, I lost my notebook in which I originally wrote out the layout for this story. So I was actually going on just memory...I may rambled a little, but I think I got my original basic premise through...


	7. Chapter 7

Immortal Summer

Epilogue

Immortal Love

Six long months had slid by until one cloudy day overlooked the cold Russian land. Three young gentlemen stood in front of an elegant stone memorial. They stood in the middle of a lonely field. There were a few other gravestones surrounding them for the three stood in the middle of a private graveyard. It belonged to the Hiwatari family. One man with flaming red hair held a solemn expression on his face as he bowed his head in reverence to the memorial. Another wore a stoic and emotionless expression as he too bowed his lavender head in respect. From behind that pale hair, gray blue eyes looked up to the third man. With a firm yet gentle hand, he cupped the third figure on the shoulder. Ice blue eyes noticed the figure was not moving, frozen in place. Tala could see that his whole body was trembling. He stepped forward and gingerly took the bouquet of white lilies from the figure's limp grasp. Tala kneeled down. Glancing back at the other two, he turned back and closed his eyes and folded his hands in prayer. "I'm sorry, we couldn't save you. Watch over us all from heaven." He placed the bouquet at the base of the memorial stone. He raised a gentle hand to caress the carved name with the stone.

_Natsume Kimura Hiwatari_

_Beloved Friend, Wife, and Mother_

Tala stood again and turned to face the other too only to have two suspicious glares staring at him. The red head gave a sheepish laugh. "What?" "Where did you learn to do that?" Bryan questioned his brother's actions, his strong arms crossed over his chest. "Our family is not religious."

Slightly taken a back being interrogated, Tala rolled his eyes innocently toward the sky, "Yea, that's true, but…" Looking back at his brother, Tala grinned, "But his family is." He outstretched his hand and pointed down the small hill where the three stood. At that moment, red mahogany eyes of the third figure looked up from his bowed blue head and left the side of his two companions making his way down the hill in the direction Tala pointed. Bryan and Tala watched as Kai stepped between the gravestones toward another figure, whom had just stood from a kneeled position. As if sensing Kai's approach, the figure raised its sleek raven head to reveal bright golden eyes. Kai neared Rei and wrapped his best friend in a comfortable embrace.

It had been six months since Rei and his family agreed to let Tala do the operation. Although the operation was successful, Rei's body was greatly weakened, and thus he was put through a routine of physical therapy. Rei was still in such a fragile state. Some times Rei would get so exhausted he would collapse in the middle of his sessions and everyone feared he would slip into another coma. However it was Kai who was Rei's beacon of light remained by Rei's side, holding his hand. Some people say that Kai was giving Rei strength, and in a way they were right, but it was the very least he could do for Rei had been his strength nearly all his life.

The two older males watched from a distance atop the hill down at the young couple's private moment. Kai was overjoyed when he was told Rei had to come to main hospital in Moscow for the operation. The clinic in Hong Kong did not have the necessary equipment that Tala needed to perform such a complex operation. Hay-lin's mind however was put a little more at ease when she and Mariah were invited to spend however long they wished at the Hiwatari Manor.

It took awhile for Hiwatari boys to get used to living with females under the same roof again. Hay-lin would cook a feast for them all every night, insisting that being in the kitchen helped to calm her nerves over worrying about her son in the hospital.

Mariah constantly watched Bryan as he went out for some target practice. Becoming excited, she begged him incessantly to teach her to shoot like him. Every time she would ask the same thing, "Please, will you teach me?" Finally, after becoming too fatigued to resist anymore, Bryan consented and discovered she was actually a natural at the art of firing weapons. From then, the two had grown considerably closer. Witnessing one of day of her private lessons, Tala could swear they were both smitten with each other. The red head grinned. Now he had one more thing to tease his big brother about!

Meanwhile, back with lovely couple whom were enjoying the quietness of the moment. Rei had finally completed his therapy sessions last month. They both knew this, to date even, and it was the diamond ring that was settled on Rei's finger that sparkled under the bright summer sun.

_It was just after noon when Kai gingerly knocked upon Rei's hospital room door. He pulled back the curtain that divided Rei's room to reveal the raven haired Chinese male resting upright against his pillow and some extra folded sheets. Across his lap was a long bedside table and atop it was an empty dining tray. Rei's head was bowed like he was in a sound sleep. _

_Kai let a small smile crack from the corner of his month as he approached the bed quietly so to not to disturb his dear friend. All the while, his hand was fisted tightly and stuffed in his pant's pocket. With his other hand, he brushed away soft raven strands from that beautiful face, lightly kissed by the sun. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell in love with that face. He just knew it was this face, this person's smile, voice, and eyes. All of these had engraved themselves on Kai's heart. He couldn't forget._

_Kai blinked to focus his thoughts. He had a plan. He kissed Rei's forehead and then his cheek and finally lingered the longest with a slow kiss on the lips. _

_Feeling the warm breath on his skin, Rei opened his eyes and smiled. He returned the kiss quickly before pulling back again. "That was a nice wake up call, but you could have just called my name or shaken me awake." Rei shrugged his shoulders as he tried to shake off the blush across his cheeks. Kai smiled and sat at the edge of the bed. He gently laid his hand atop of Rei's. He chuckled, "Forgive me Rei, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. Also, if I had called your name, you would have never heard me. There was already too much noise in this room."_

_Rei cocked his head to the side in confusion. The TV on the other side of the room was turned off. "Are you saying I was sleeping that heavily." Then a darker blush, "and I do not snor-!" Rei was stopped in mid-sentence by another kiss on the lips, effectively silencing him. Kai chuckled as he pulled away. "You look cute when you blush. I couldn't resist." Rei pouted and his cheeks burned brighter. Kai's hand cupped Rei's face to draw their faces closer together. "Be careful, I might not be able to hold back next time."_

_Once again, Kai smiled and pulled back leaving a confused expression on Rei's flushed face and he stood from the bed and went to push away the bedside table. "Come on now, I got permission to start you therapy session today."_

"_Where is the nurse?"_

"_She said she had emergency with another patient that she couldn't leave so she asked me to start you off." It wasn't the complete truth. Kai had actually asked the nurse if he could take Rei down for his training. The nurse had seen the reports and knew that Kai had been to nearly every one of Rei's sessions. He knew what to do to help the young man._

_Rei nodded though reluctantly and uncovered himself from the sterile and thin bed sheets. Getting Rei settled into the wheelchair, Kai pushed Rei down the maze of hallways and into the therapy gym. Being in the coma for so long had weakened Rei's muscles so he had to work to build them back up and basically relearn to walk. Kai pushed Rei over to the horizontal bars and stopped at one end. He helped Rei out of the chair._

_Rei struggled a little as he grasped tightly to the railing to remain on his trembling legs. Thankfully, he had Kai's supportive arms around his waist. As soon as Rei was ready, he nodded to Kai and the young Russian moved to the other side of the bars. Carefully, Rei slowly took one step at time across the railing. Although he had been doing this for almost five months, it still hurt a little like he was walking on stilts. His hands remained firmly on the bar on either side of him as he moved forward. Inside his head, he kept repeating to himself, "Keep going." "You can do it." Rei was almost to the end. His breathing soon became heavy. Still, Rei smiled. This was usually as far as he got on this obstacle. Though he would try, he would always be too tired and have to stop halfway. He was about to fall to the ground to give up when he heard someone call his name._

"_Rei, I'm waiting for you."_

_Rei glanced up and noticed Kai standing at the end of the rail, waiting for him with outstretched arms. Golden eyes brightened as he stared into equally bright mahogany red eyes. Rei could feel the strength he needed filling him up and pulling him back to his feet. As he stared into Kai's eyes he felt he was floating. He didn't remember making those last steps. The next thing he realized he rested his head lay against Kai's shoulder. Their hands clasped. "Congratulations, you made it." Kai whispered._

"_Thanks to you." Rei whispered back. Kai smiled, "No, thank you, for being by my side." At that moment Kai raised their clasped hands between them and open them to reveal a sparkling diamond ring in Rei's hand. "I want to be at your side forever."_

_Rei smiled back, "I will always be at your side. You're in my heart." He took the ring and slipped it on his finger. They kissed once more and in that kiss all of their emotions, their feelings for each other came flowing out. Most importantly, they were the happiest in that single moment. Their pasts may have kept them apart, but their hearts knew their destinies had always been pushing them together, and now they were not going to be separated again, no matter what the future held. It would be faced together._

_THE END_

_Yes I know I said there was going to be tragedy and in a way there was a little…but I caved into myself and gave it a happy ending for Kai and Rei, well happy in the fact they're together._

_I couldn't do it…I ended too sweetly that I can't add my OC, Yueshi, to the ending mix…oh well, maybe with my next story I have this idea for adding my three "next generation" OC girls all together, rough summary, it is going to be like the Dark Tournament of Yu yu hakusho where all three girls are kidnapped from their families and thrown together as a team in order to fight, will their parents be able to save them?_


	8. EXTRA! AMV added!

Welcome! and Thank you all for reading my story! Just a little afternote for you. I have been feeling a little complete where I left this story at...but unfortunately I feel I ended it too perfectly, I hate to add a sequel or something...so I did the next best thing I made a AMV!

That's right! I make AMVs and for this one, I decided to make this one with the original concept of Immortal Summer in which, yes...Rei does pass away. *avoids angry Rei fangirls*

So here's the backstory for the video!

I finished my latest story, but something isn't sitting right with me. So I found this song. and I thought, it's been a while since I've done an AMV, so I might be a little rusty. The backstory behind this AMV is not same as Immortal Summer, but actually basically the original concept of the story, yes it was supposed to be tragic in which Rei passed away.

Video Backstory:  
Kai and Rei have been best friends ever since they were little kids, however, unbeknownst to Kai, Rei has had a secret. He has a illness that has been slowing killing him for years. Once Kai finds out about this, it becomes too late and in their last moments together, Rei talks with him and reminds him of all the good times they have had. Kai does remember and knows he will never forget, for Rei is immortal within his heart.

The ending is a little song, I couldn't help myself. I just watched the series Mermaid Melody and I am in love with it! I can't help it. Some of it is completely illogical, but I don't care. It's sweet! and I am in love with Kaito and Luchia! Their love is just beautiful and so pure! and this song just seemed to fit them...what do you think?

http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v= jzOw3UGCJqY (REMEMBER take out the spaces!)

Go here also, Youtube fails...again... http:// www. dailymotion. com/ video/ xd9sv8_ immortal-summer -tribute _creation for the real audio! Damn it Youtube!

and now also on Veoh! http: // www. veoh. com/ users/ Danicaloy (REMEMBER take out the spaces! again...)


End file.
